SUNNY TV
by vekm25
Summary: AU, nuevo canal televisivo, os invitamos a que disfrutéis con Luffy y el resto de la tripulación un día de loco, con noticias, consejos, anuncios, tomas falsas, clases, la convivencia entre rodajes y camerinos, entrevista a YOKO-ZKY en exclusiva y subida.
1. Casting

**Bases de** **HelenMartinelli** **y vekm25, todos los nombres han aportado tambien.**

Has pensado alguna vez en ONE PIECE como un canal de televisión, pues esto es un casting, de momento hay 5 participantes, puedes absorber a los personajes de a continuación:

 **Luffy** , presentador, alma del canal tv, neutro, depende del espacio, sección, anuncio, se puede utilizar, aparece en todos los programas, sin el no es lo mismo.

 **Nami** , chica del tiempo. Cogida por **Vekm25** , dudoso, quien la quiera que avise

 **Zoro** , sección deportiva. Cogido por **KaremLady**.

 **Sanji** , programa de cocina. Cogido por **mauricio**. **sanchez.165.**

 **Franky** , espacio fashion, de moda. Cogido por **ivan**. **el**. **gringo.**

 **Ace, Foxy,** presentadores de las noticias, **Koala** , **Bonney,** reporteras de las noticias. Cogidos por **HelenMartinelli**.

 **Usopp,** cotilleos. **Disponible**.

 **Brook** , espacio musical. **Disponible**.

 **Robin** , sección de historia. Cogida **StephanieAveiro**.

 **Chopper** , espacio de la salid medicina. **Disponible.**

 **Vivi** , protocolo. **Disponible**.

 **Buggy** , cómico. **Disponible**.

 **Tashigi** , clases de autodefensas. **Disponible**.

 **Sabo** , cámara. Cogido **Camie.**

 **Boa** **Hancock** , espacio de películas. **Disponible**.

 **Perona** , sobrenatural. **Disponible**.

 **Bartolomeo** , programacion de tv. **Disponible**.

 **Ceasar** , científico loco. **Disponible**

 **Garp** , director. **Disponible**.

 **Barbablaca** , finanzas. **Disponible**.

 **Kidd** , espacio animal. Cogido **Kairos.**

 **Law** , consejero( todo tipo, sexuales, familiares, amistosos, laborales, cualquier duda). Cogido **CreatortheFic.**

 **Killer** , libros. **Disponible**.

 **Alvida** , clase de seducción. **Disponible**.

 **Violet** , clases de baile. **Disponible**.

 **Kokoro** , limpiadora. **Disponible**.

 **Dadan** , chapuzas. **Disponible**.

Principalmente solo se puede elegir una sección de tv.

Las consejos de Law lo elegis vosotros, por review.

Si se os ocurre espacios nuevos con personajes nuevo estaremos encantados de aceptarlo.

Si estas interesado\a y quieres representar al personaje sigue los siguientes paso:

1) Review con el personaje que desees.

2) Tener facebook y mandarmelo por mensaje privado.

3) Por facebook como es el proyecto, es un fic conjunto.

También esta el casting de anuncios, podéis usar cualquier personaje para que haga un anuncio que encantados lo leeremos, se subirá con o sin retoques pero estará.

También publicidad a otro fics, como si fueran series de televisión también por mensaje privado y facebook, para que se conozcan los fics.

Habrá entrevistas y debates, podéis votas por temas de debates que prefirais y elegir a cuatro personajes, que junto a Luffy, harán debate.

Respecto a las entrevistas, podéis votas también a quien entrevistar y quien lo hará, Luffy acompañado de... Entrevista a...

Podéis crear noticias( entre todas elegiremos una, una por capitulo) con los personajes de One Piece que anunciaran en las noticias Ace y Foxy. Helen decide en eso

Por ultimo informaros que actualizare para revelar los autores de los personajes, el casting de personajes cierra el día 6\7\2015.

Esto son casting el fics se subirá el 10 de julio, y con otro nombre **SUNNY TV.**


	2. Chapter 1: NACIMIENTO DE SUNNY TV

**NACIMIENTO DE SUNNY TV**

Buah, es algo confuso, esto salio gracias a otro fic, gracias a el he conocido a mucha gente de fanfiction, hasta de argentina y que decir, tienen sus cosas como todo el mundo, nadie es perfecto en eso me incluyo. Cada uno a su manera es único y especial, en esta historia nos reunimos grandes autores, puede que os suenen o no, cada uno hemos aportando algo, la idea esta fundada por las bases de HelenMartinelli y Vekm25, no es nada fácil ponernos de acuerdo, cada uno tiene su vida y solemos discutir por tonterías, sobre todo sin sentidos, aun si no me arrepiento de haberme apuntado a la tripulación de CreatortheFic, gracias a esa historia he conocido a gente nueva, siempre tengo mas de 165 mensajes en facebook cuando me despisto, hablamos mucho, jajaja, con sus manías y todos no los cambio, les he cogido muchísimo cariño.

Os preguntaréis que tiene que ver esa biblia con esta historia pues mucho fijense, gracias a mauriciosanchez196, ivanelgringo, karemLady,Camie, kairos,StephanieAveiro, CreatortheFic, HelenMartinelli y vekm25, este proyecto esta en marcha, espero que les gusten y no haberlos aburrido mucho.

Así es como visualizo que Luffy visualiza formar su propio canal:

Luffy caminaba por los estudios de grabación de su abuelo Monkey D'Garp, cuando escucho una conversación por error.

-Imposible, no podemos perder audiencia,- grito el dueño de toda la cadena televisiva y abuelo del moreno.

-Lo siento, pero estamos en números rojos, la quiebra es inminente.

 _No si puedo salvar el negocio que tanto le costo levantar de la nada a mi abuelo, su programación es aburrida, pasada de moda necesita el retoque juvenil y moderno,_ pensó Luffy.

-Abuelo,- irrumpió en la reunión con todos los gerentes,- salvare la cadena,- llevándose la mano al pecho miro hacia el techo, al estilo héroe de película.

-No tenemos presupuesto,- comenzaron a levantarse todos esos hombres trajeados,- ninguno de nosotros invertirá nada en esta absurda empresa.

El pobre Garp se sentó serio, Luffy lo acompaño, el vino a por comida se moría de hambre, ante la situación no podía abandonar a su abuelo, es responsabilidad suya ayudarlo, gracias a los esfuerzo de el y su padre nunca le falto de nada, como por arte de magia una idea se le ocurrió.

-Abuelo,- Garp lo miro deprimido,- te queda algo de dinero para comprar todas las acciones.

-Si, Luffy esta empresa ha fallecido no hay solución.

-Vas a rendirte sin luchar? - grito Luffy golpeando y rompiendo la enorme mesa de cristal,- los Monkey nunca se rinden, después de todo no tiraremos la toalla, en la mente de Luffy se ilumino una bombilla,- confía en mi,- sonrió,- tengo una solución, abuelo necesito el poder absoluto.

 _Nami, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Chopper, etc..., todos mis amigos me ayudaran a cada uno se le da de perlas ciertas cosas, tienen talentos ocultos,_ pensó, en este momento Luffy se encuentra ante la mayor idea de su vida y la mas disparatada, esperemos que su abuelo no se arrepienta de todo.

-No tan rápido,- pronuncio el abuelo levantándose,- tengo que ser el director, sino no hay trato,- llorando Luffy apretó la mano de Garp sellando el pacto, _con el por aquí no podre comer las veinticuatro horas, carne necesito carne._

 **Autora de este capitulo vekm25.**


	3. Chapter 2: INAUGURACION

**INAUGURACIÓN**

 _NOTICIARIO_

Miró el reloj de su muñeca suspirando mientras con la otra mano daba ligeros golpecitos a la gran mesa gris clara que compartiría pronto con alguien. Se aflojó un poco la corbata naranja que llevaba, sí un color muy discreto para el primer día de noticiario. El traje oscuro que le habían hecho ponerse le molestaba, juraría que como ese cuello le siguiera picando en medio del noticiario haría un striptease.

—Tranquilo Ace… lo estás haciendo por el abuelo y por Luffy, aguanta…—Pensó el muchacho.

Observó a la gente del plató yendo y viniendo, gritando, con móviles en la mano llamando a quien debía ser su compañero de noticiario, porque sí, faltaban exactamente 8 minutos para el noticiario y nadie lo había visto.

—¿Aún nada?—Preguntó desde su silla.

Su abuelo, director de la cadena, se giró a mirarlo, y negó con la cabeza mientras se hurgaba la nariz en busca del arca perdida, era el único que estaba tranquilo, había traído a Luffy, posiblemente para sentarlo con él si algo fallaba con respecto a su compañero.

—¡6 minutos!—Gritó una mujer con unos grandes cascos en los oídos.

—Ace, tú si hay algún imprevisto arréglalo ¿eh? Nos jugamos mucho—Le dijo Sabo acercándose a él desde la cámara.

—Que sí hombre, que sí…—Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—Es un noticiario, tampoco creo que vaya a pasar una hecatombe.

—¿Te has tomado un café o una bebida energética?—Preguntó el rubio.

—No… ¿por?—Dijo sin entender.

—Ahí está tu hecatombe...

Sabo se fue dejando a Ace confundido, ¿para qué quería él un café o una bebida energética? Y entonces cayó. La narcolepsia, mierda.

—¡Lo encontré!—Gritó Dadan trayendo a un hombre agarrado de la oreja.

Se asomó un poco para observar quién era el compañero que su abuelo había llevado tan en secreto durante esas semanas y no pudo evitar caer de su silla al ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre de complexión extraña cuyo cabello negro se levantaba en dos picos se presentaba como el hombre que todo el mundo estaba buscando. Su nariz era tan larga que juraría que como la cámara se acercara mucho a él la partiría como si de una espada laser se tratara ¿pero quién era ese tipo?

—Rápido, ocupa tu puesto, solo quedan 3 minutos—Dijo su abuelo mientras se sentaba en una silla alejada de la cámara de Sabo.

El hombre se sentó mirando los papeles del guión rápidamente. Entrecerraba los ojos de forma forzada y alejaba y acercaba el papel de su cara continuamente.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—le preguntó.

—¿Preparados?—Gritó la mujer de los cascos

—No encuentro mis gafas y no veo nada… por eso tardaba—Dijo por fin.

—Entramos en 5, 4…—Empezó la mujer.

—¿Y cómo vas a leer el autocue con las noticias?

—Improvisaré…—Respondió.

La mujer se calló y empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás con sus dedos mientras a Ace le empezaba a recorrer un frío extraño por la espalda y su ojo comenzaba a tener latido propio. Tenía el presentimiento de que la iban a cagar, con todas las letras. La cuenta atrás paró y la melodía pegadiza del noticiario comenzó a sonar.

—Buenos días Sunny Tv, primer programa del noticiario semanal. Soy Portgas D. Ace…

—Y…. yo… soy su… copresentador… ¡Foxy!—Dijo con dificultad mirando a la cámara donde intentaba leer de lejos lo que ponía el autocue.

—En este día tenemos muchas noticias especiales para todos ustedes y en especial para inaugurar esta sección, empezaremos con buen pie ¿no es así Foxy?

—C…claro Ace.

—Bien entonces—Se giró a mirar a Foxy—¿Qué puedes contarnos de las chicas de la universidad Amazon Lily? He oído que han hecho una buena obra este frío invierno. ¿De qué se trata Foxy?

—Bueno… Ace, por ahora solo puedo decir que las… calientes…

El ojo de Ace comenzó otra vez con el tic extraño ¿qué decía ese tío? Eso no era lo que ponía en el autocue, lo de las gafas le iba a dar más de un problema.

—Las calientes… chicas de Amazon Billy han tenido la…. amabilidad de… acoger a mucamas… con problemas en los bajos…. para introducirlas en un… programa para complacer de forma gratuita… —Empezó Foxy.

Su pinganillo echaba humo. Desde que Foxy había comenzado a hablar su abuelo había salido disparado a por quien fuera que le daba las órdenes por el pinganillo y solo oía "Ace páralo" "para a ese inútil" "como sea" "páralo" "¡páralo ya!"

—… hombres…. necesitados de…. —Siguió Foxy.

¿Cómo quería que lo parara? ¿Qué quería que hiciera en medio de un directo? Veía a la gente detrás de cámaras haciendo aspavientos con las manos pidiéndole que parara con el infierno de Foxy pero… ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¡Que pusieran ellos los anuncios!

—…2 melones…

Y ahí la mitad del plató comenzó a caer al suelo, su abuelo se echaba las manos a la cabeza, la regidora se había desmayado y Luffy le señalaba el puño… ¿el puño?

Así que lo hizo, en pleno directo, con medio plató en colapso y sabiendo que la cosa no podía ir a peor, le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo volar a la pared del otro lado sacándolo de su silla, menos mal que no salía el golpe contra la pared en cámaras, porque Foxy había acabado como un mosquito en un cristal de un coche.

Ace empezó a reírse para disimular a cámara mientras observaba las caras de completo desconcierto de todos los demás.

—Foxy, no bromees el primer día de noticiario hombre…—Dijo por fin—Ahora en serio.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras veía de reojo como dos enfermeros se llevaban a Foxy en una camilla con él inconsciente. Tenía que medio arreglar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Las CARITATIVAS—Empezó haciendo hincapié en algunas palabras— chicas de Amazon LILY han tenido la amabilidad de acoger a MUCHACHAS con problemas de BAJOS FONDOS para introducirlas en un programa para COMPRAR VIVIENDAS de forma gratuita, para ello HAN NECESITADO dos MILLONES DE BERRIES, que han donado con la intención de salvar a mujeres de este invierno que se prevé que sea uno de los más fríos en los últimos 50 años.

Vio como su abuelo cogía del cuello de la camisa a Luffy y lo golpeaba en la cabeza, sabía que la idea del golpe había sido suya y lo empujó para que fuera a la silla de Foxy a ocupar su lugar.

—Para cubrir esta noticia tenemos a nuestra enviada especial Koala. Buenos días Koala.

—¡Buenos días Ace!—Dijo muy entusiasta la muchacha.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?—Preguntó Luffy que se había sentado en la silla y leía el guión de Foxy.

—Ahora estoy en la universidad de Amazon Lily solo para mujeres. Y tengo conmigo aquí a la fundadora de tan caritativo movimiento la directora de esta universidad ¡Boa Hammock!—Dijo una sonriente Koala.

—Boa Hancock—Dijo la otra mujer.

Era morena, con el pelo larguísimo y unas curvas envidiables por cualquier mujer, vestía un vestido largo con abertura en la pierna y un gran escote.

—Hammock, eso es lo que he dicho ¿no?

—Sí, pero es Hancock.

—Hammock.

—Hancock.

—Hammock.

—Hancock.

—Ha…

—Koala, la entrevista—La cortó Ace—¿Nos podría contar más cosas sobre este proyecto señorita HANCOCK?

—Sí claro, es un proyecto desarrollado por mis hermanas y por mí, que preveíamos que al ser este invierno el más frío de los últimos 50 años muchas mujeres sin recursos se quedarían sin un techo en el que vivir.

Todo esto lo había dicho mirando arriba, con el cuello extendido y sin mirar a cámara. Mientras Koala intentaba averiguar qué miraba exactamente la morena, siguiendo sus pasos, subía su cuello, miraba arriba, lo bajaba, subía el cuello, miraba arriba y lo bajaba.

—Por eso construimos estas viviendas en terrenos de la universidad, para todas aquellas personas que de verdad lo necesiten.

—Y…—Dijo Koala—¿No te da tortícolis mirar así a la gente?

—¿Mirar cómo?

—Con el cuello tan extendido, intento hacerlo y me duele solo de copiártelo.

—Es práctica, mira extiéndelo así —Dijo extendiendo más el cuello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así?—Repitió el movimiento.

—Sí, sí, muy bien.

—¡KOALA! La entrevista…—Exclamó Ace totalmente rendido.

Ese noticiario no podía ir a peor ¿o sí?

—¡Es cierto!—Exclamó Luffy—Si lo extiendes así no duele.

Ace se giró para ver como su hermano menor copiaba el movimiento de la directora de la universidad. En pantalla, Koala, Luffy y Hancock hacían el movimiento del cuello extendido mientras Ace los miraba sin entender nada.

—¡Pruébalo Ace!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No podía caer, tenía que ser el serio de ese noticiario tenía que… Es que era su hermanito, y quería que él lo hiciera, no, tenía que aguantar….

—¿Así?—Dijo extendiendo el cuello.

Había caído en la tentación de los cuelli largos.

—¡Ace te sale de maravilla! ¡Mejor que a Hammock!

—¡Es Hancock!—Paró un momento reconociendo la voz que acababa de hablar.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos corazones y le arrebató de un manotazo a Koala el micrófono de la mano.

—Esa voz… Luffy ¿eres tú?

—¿Quién me habla? ¿Una voz del inframundo? Espíritus malos yo os ordeno que abandonéis este plató—Contestó cogiendo los papeles del guión para asustar a los malos espíritus.

—No Luffy, soy yo, tu hancock.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu hancock.

—Ace, ¿yo tengo una hammock?

—Tú sabrás si tienes una Hammock, ¿a mí que me preguntas?—Contestó su hermano mayor.

—Luffy no te hagas el tonto, yo soy tu mujer ¿recuerdas? Estamos casados.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos al igual que los de todas las personas del plató.

—¡¿CASADOS?!—Gritaron todos los del plató.

Ace miró a su hermano que parecía pensar en el momento exacto de esa boda sin resultado alguno ¿Cuándo se había casado con una mujer mayor que él? ¿Y por qué no lo había invitado a él?

—Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente, era un día de calor en el que estaba observando a mis alumnas en la puerta de la universidad y tú me dijiste "Ey, que estás en todo el medio, aparta"

El silencio se hizo presente menos por una persona que habló irónicamente.

—Sí, muy romántico—Dijo Koala.

—Fue una boda maravillosa en la que yo dije "Sí quiero" y tú "adiós Hammock"

—Y despedimos la conexión con una loca fantasiosa y un marido imaginario—Dijo Koala sonriendo a cámara.

La conexión paró y el silencio seguía en todo el plató mientras la cámara enfocaba a un Ace que no sabía qué más hacer, era el momento de los anuncios.

—Emmm… y despedimos a Koala para introducir una pausa publicitaria, no se muevan de sus asientos que volveremos con más.

—¡Hasta ahora!—Gritó Luffy sonriendo con su risa característica.

—¡Estamos fuera!—Gritó la muchacha de los cascos.

Ace se echó las manos a la cabeza, cansado. No podía ser tal desastre el primer día, necesitaban la audiencia como agua de mayo y entre el Foxy cegato que confundía las palabras y la loca del cuello extendido junto con lo de la boda falsa…

—Menudo puto desastre—Dijo Ace a Luffy.

—¿Por qué? Ha sido la risa—Dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa,

—Pero los noticiarios tienen que ser serios ¿no?

—Igual la gente se aburre con tanta seriedad… Divertirse de vez en cuando es bueno…—Sonrió de nuevo.

—Esperemos que tengas razón…

Una chica empezó a gritar con un papel en las manos, no lo entendió en un principio pero era algo relacionado con un milagro ¿Milagro? ¿Qué milagro?

—En el momento de Foxy la audiencia subió un poco y después del puñetazo casi fuimos el noticiario más visto.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Ace.

—¡Sí!

—mmmm… Oye Ace—Dijo Garp repasando de nuevo su nariz con el dedo meñique—La próxima vez haz una fogata y préndele fuego, al parecer a la audiencia le gusta.

—¡¿Cómo le voy a prender fuego a Foxy en directo idiota?!—Gritó Ace.

—Pues llénalo de golpes de amor—Dijo riendo con su risa característica.

—Pobre Foxy….la que le espera en este noticiario…—Suspiró Ace.

Al ser en directo no tiene tomas falsas.

 **Noticiario, escrito por la autora HelenMartinelli.**

 _ANUNCIO_

El agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo calmándolo, pasó una mano por su corto pelo verdoso, eso sí que era relajarse...

Hasta que algo lo dejó en shock, el agua comenzaba a salir helada y cerró el grifo después de empezar a pegar saltitos apurado por el roce del agua.

-Pero qué mierdas...-Exclamó Zoro saliendo de la ducha.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y una mujer pelirroja con un traje de chaqueta entró en el baño, haciéndolo abrir los ojos como platos y ir volando a por la toalla.

-¿Pero qué haces loca?-Exclamó

-¿Tienes problemas para pagar tus facturas y te quedas a mitad de tu ducha relajante?

-Sí, pero sal-Dijo Zoro apunto del colapso.

-Pues tus problemas han acabado con el nuevo préstamo Mandarina, pide de 10000 a 100000 berries y los recibirás al instante.

-¿Que no escuchas lo que te digo? Sal

-Nonoshacemoscargodequelosposiblesinteresessubandiaadia

La pelirroja guiñó un ojo a la cámara mientras unía los dedos y sus ojos tomaban forma de berrie.

-Con los préstamos mandarina de la Gata ladrona.

-¿Pero estás sorda? ¡Salte ya!

 **Anuncio, escrito por la autora HelenMartinelli.**

 _Tomas falsas del anuncio_

—¡Toma 5! ¡Acción!

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y una mujer pelirroja con un traje de chaqueta entró en el baño, haciéndolo abrir los ojos como platos e ir volando a por la toalla, aunque la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo paró su caminata encontrándose de morros con la pared.

—Ey Zoro—Dijo Nami pinchando a un desnudo Zoro con su dedo—Creo que está muerto…

—Pero no le hagas eso—Dijo Chopper—¡Un médico, un médico!

—Chopper, tú eres el médico—Dijo Nami.

—Es verdad—Dijo tocando su cabeza y riendo.

—Toma 8, ¡acción!

—Pues tus problemas han acabado con el nuevo préstamo Mandarina, pide de 10000 a 100000 berries y los recibirás al instante.

—¿Que no escuchas lo que te digo? Sal.

—Nonoshacemoscargode—Paró de repente—Mielda me he moldido la lengua.

Zoro empezó a reírse con el brazo en su estómago y Nami acabó pegándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Bruja asquerosa…

—Toma 23…—Suspiró—¡Acción!

La pelirroja guiñó un ojo a la cámara mientras unía los dedos y sus ojos tomaban forma de berrie. Mientras en medio de su plano, Luffy pasaba comiéndose un gran muslo de carne que casi era más grande que él.

—Luffy…. ¡me has jodido el plano!—gritó nami cogiéndolo de los mofletes y estirándolos como si fueran de goma.

—¿Felo no haias acalado iaaa? (¿Pero no habías acabado ya?)—Dijo con los mofletes estirados.

—¡No!—Gritaron todos.

Suspiro—Toma 24… ¡Acc…! Haced lo que queráis.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente… se abrió de repente… No se abrió. Hasta que la pelirroja la derribó de una patada.

—Como la próxima vez no salga… Ateneos a las consecuencias—Dijo la pelirroja.

Y en la toma 25, el anuncio salió.

 **Autora de las tomas falsas, HelenMartinelli.**

 **Autora de todo este capitulo HelenMartinelli, mis felicitaciones, hace tiempo que no me reia tanto.**

 **Solitario196,** espero que sea de tu agrado


	4. Chapter 3: NAKAMAS

**NAKAMAS**

Ace salvo las noticias quitando a la loca de Hammock, ¿casado yo con ella? En el inmenso despacho de mi abuelo navegaba por Internet pensaba en la morena del cuello largo, buscaba un programa infantil, una tal PEPA PIG arrasaba entre los niños, una bombilla ilumino todo mi celebro, busque imagines para colorear de animales, una vez imprimidas y pintadas, las pegue a unos palillos chinos, lo único que sobrevivió de la cena familiar.

Decaído junto con mis manualidades y una baraja de cartas me senté en la mesa que seria mi espacio, recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos días, mis nakamas, me mandaron la indirecta de que están liados con sus estudios universitarios, por lo tanto no nos ayudarían, con una camisa blanca y una pajarita roja Sabo comenzó a grabar.

-Estas en el aire idiota,- una misteriosa voz me dejo sordo.

-Sois los espíritus del mas allá,- me levante derribando la baraja en la mesa, saque una carta y la enseñe a la cámara,- venga listo, sabelo todo, adivina esta carta.

-Reina de corazones, seras idiota, esa no es la baraja de los médium,- ahora que lo pienso es verdad, con estas cartas juego al burro con Usopp,- soy Garp imbécil, te hablo por el pinganillo, y ahora responde a la llamada entrante.

-Adoro la carne dígame...

-Buenas quería el pronostico para este día,- una voz familiar me pregunto,- quería saber si cierto amigo con debilidad por los trozos de carne necesita ayuda,- rápidamente saque dos cartas, cuatro de az y uno de rombos, que significa, ni remata idea, deje que mi instinto me guiara.

-Que mas da lo que digas las cartas,- las lance al suelo,- si sois buenos amigos lo ayudas y punto,- su subí a la mesa indignado.

-Seras ceporro, luffy mira a tu izquierda,- la voz familiar era de Nami acompañada de los demás, vinieron a ayudarme, nada mas bajarme de la mesa mi abuelo me agarro por el cuello de la camisa, destrozando la ridícula pajarita.

Al ser en directo no tiene tomas falsas.

 **Hasta aquí escrito por vekm25.**

 _ANUNCIO_

Nami preparaba la comida felizmente tatareando la canción de la radio, su marido Luffy a escondidas gateaba hasta el plato sin ser visto por ella y de un solo bocado vaciaba el plato. Al girarse se encontró con todo los platos de la mesa vacíos.

-¡Luffy!- grito apoderándose de ella un aura negra típica de asesinos en serie, su marido intento entrar por la puerta pero milagrosamente una barriga salio de la nada apoderándose de Luffy, intento entrar por la puerta fue inútil, de un coscorrón Nami lo tiro al suelo del pasillo, y crujiendo los nudillos, le pregunto,- ¿te has comido toda la comida que prepare?

-No, ha sido el fantasma de la opera,- la pelinaranja furiosa le comenzó a pegar. De la puerta de la cocina aparece Usoop sosteniendo un audífono.

-Estas cansado de que te pillen por tus pobres escusas, te traigo la solución, con escusas express nunca tendrás que preocuparte por cuartadas,- cogió el auricular llevándoselo a la oreja,- escusas express dictamina que Luffy tenia que haber dicho la comida se la comió nuestros hijos,- Nami paro la paliza a Luffy girándose a Usopp.

-Nami nosotros no tenemos hijos,- pronuncio Luffy inocentemente.

-Error, tu barriga es de un embarazado,- Luffy comenzó a tocarse la enorme panza mientras Nami caía al suelo por la tontería de Usopp,- este maravilloso audífono de ultima generación esta disponible por 4000 belis, puedes pagar contra reembolso o con tarjeta de crédito marcando el numero en pantalla.

-Como mola, yo quiero uno,-Luffy le arrebato el audífono a Usopp colocándoselo el.

\- Es un ojo de la cara ni loca!- Grito Nami,- ¿por cierto tu quien eres?- El narizotas se puso nervioso pero Luffy lo salvo.

 _-_ Es el vendedor de teletienda y mi conciencia.

Imagen censurada demasiada violencia en horario infantil, moraleja necesitas escusas express y nunca engañes a Nami.

 **Anuncio escrito por vekm25.**

 _Tomas falsas del anuncio_

-Toma 7,¡ACCIÓN!

Luffy gateaba con un trozo de carne del plato anterior, Nami con un eficaz movimiento lanzo la tortilla al aire esperando que bajara a la sartén, nunca bajo, Luffy se situó en los estante y la cazo con la boca, Nami lo machaco vivo.

-Toma 12,¡ACCIÓN!

Luffy intento caminar, por el peso extra de su enorme panza se arrastraba como un gusano, Nami preocupada se acerco.

-¿Estas bien?¿Necesitas algo?- todos dejaron de gravar centrándose en Luffy su estado actual es preocupante.

-Comida, me muero de hambre,- Nami furiosa le pateo de tal forma que lo mando a otra sección, Sabo fue a buscarlo pensado, este anuncio no lo terminaremos en la vida.

-Toma 33, ¡comenzad!- ya no sabían que decir, Luffy no se ceñía al guion.

Nami paro la paliza a Luffy girándose a Usopp.

-Nami, yo no comparto mi comida con los hijos,- se cruzo de brazos el moreno, nadie se dignaba a darle comida, la barriga postiza le molestaba. Todos cayeron al suelo, sus esperanzas de que Luffy bordara el personaje escrito había desaparecido en la escena 15.

-Toma 35, ¡Luffy recuerda el guion!

-Como mola, yo quiero uno,- Luffy le arrebato el audífono a Usopp llevándoselo a la boca, después de dos horas de rodaje esta hambriento. Nami no tado en darle una paliza para que lo escupiera.

-Como no lo hagas bien, me encargare que no comas en la vida,- lo lanzo hacia el decorado de la casa, tirando las falsas paredes.

-Descansar mientras colocamos el decorado, y tu Luffy repasa el guion.

En la toma 36 por fin salio todo a pedir de boca.

 **TOMA FALSA DEL ANUNCIO por vekm25.**

 **COCINANDO CON SANJI**

Bienvenidos a cocinando con Sanji ( La cámara enfoca a Sanji si que este se de cuenta ).

Sanji: Maldito Luffy me prometió estar en un programa solo de cocina y rodeado de bellas señoritas en todo momento, aunque lo bueno que estoy con Nami-chanw y Robin-swan ( esto lo dice haciendo su ridículo baile y poniendo ojos de corazón ).

Garp: Estas al aire inútil.

Sanji: Aaa, buenas a todas las señoritas que nos acompañan y a los cabrones que sintonicen esto hoy les enseñare a preparar unos deliciosas pechugas rellenas. Estos son los ingredientes: pechuga aplanada dos trozos grandes, dos pimientos morrón, jamón en rebanadas, cebolla picada, 4 mondadientes, pan molido. A continuación procedemos a preparar a una sugerencia si tienen a alguien que coma como un animal corranlo a patas de su cocina ( en ese momento asoma la cabeza Luffy ).

Luffy: Me hablaste Sanji.

Sanji: ¡No inútil!

Sanji: Muy bien procedemos a picar los pimientos ,el jamón, y la cebolla en pequeños cuadros y los cosemos en el sartén con muy poco aceite, el lo que se cose lo anterior empanizamos los dos pedazos de pechuga de pollo, después de eso lo que dejamos en el sartén ya debería estar cosido, lo sacamos del sartén lo vaciamos sobre una pechuga y lo tapamos con la otra pechuga, después de eso con los mondadientes juntamos las pechugas de tal manera que no se abran y suelten el contenido y para finalizar la echamos a freír con aceite cuidado de que no les salpique bellas damas a y ustedes basuras después de unos 5 minutos en el aceite la sacamos ,si ustedes consideran que le falta freírse a su pechuga rellena la dejan un poco mas, la pueden acompañar con una ensalada verde o si desean con papas a la francesa y con eso esta servida la...

Luffy: Comida ( en eso aparece Luffy y se lo lleva sin que Sanji se de cuenta ).

Sanji: Así es como tiene que lucir ,espera ¿donde esta el plato?

Luffy: ( con la boca llena ) no lo se.

Sanji: Maldito Luffy te dije que te largaras de aqui ademas esa era la comida para mis bella señoritas, bueno yo regreso a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Luffy: Que bueno por que ya tengo hambre.

Sanji: ¡tu lárgate maldito pozo sin fondo!, eso fue todo por esta vez nos vemos la siguiente mis bellas damas y ustedes cabrones que me ven largense.

Al ser en directo no tiene tomas falsas.

 **COCINANDO CON SANJI, escrito por el autor mauriciosanchez196.**

 _Siguiente episodio: Luffy Monkey, Franshion y anuncios, también lo que ocurre en los camerinos, no se lo pierdan._


	5. Chapter 4: ATRAER TELE ESPECTADORES

LUFFY MONKEY

Por suerte las sacudidas de mi abuelo cesaron, la chica esa que lleva eso raro en las orejas le informo que la audiencia subía por minutos, lo sabia a la gente le gusta reír y comer, jajaja, con el apoyo de mis nakamas nada nos saldría mal. Ello fueron a preparase, en breve Franky saldría en antena, mas feliz que una perdí me senté en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado saque mis manualidades, mis dibujos pegado con chicles mascado a palillos chinos.

Sentado bajo la mesa repase todo, mis marionetas de palo solo eran cinco, un mono rojo con sombrero de paja y chaleco rojo, una gata naranja con pelo naranja y un bikini pequeño, un pato amarillo con pelo rubio, corazones rosa en los ojos, traje y cigarro en boca, un zorro verde con una espada en la boca, otras dos en sus manos, un pañuelo amarado en la cabeza, camiseta blanca, pantalón negro y botas negras, por una comadreja marrón con un pañuelo marrón de cuadros y mono marrón; por ultimo pero no menos importante un ciervo rosa, con unos pantalones rosa y sombrero rosa con una cruz blanca.

Desde el suelo levante una mano con la figura del mono rojo.

-Buenas niños soy Luffy Monkey, el rey de villa Asada, tengo cinco amigos especiales,- con mi otra mano levante a la gata pelinaranja,- esta es Nami Cat, adivina el tiempo,- baje a la gata sacando al zorro,- este es Zoro Fox, el mejor espadachín de villa Asada,- baje al zorro sacando al pato,- este es Sanji Duck, el mejor cocinero del palacio,- baje al pato para sacar la comadreja,- este es Usopp Weasel, el mejor tirador de villa Asada, y por ultimo este es Chopper Deer, el hijo de Bambi y medico de mi reino- baje al ciervo dejando solo al mono.

Son mis amigos y trabajan para mi, en villa Asada siempre hacemos fiestas con bufete libres, Sanji Duck hace una comida deliciosa, pero lo que nadie sabe es lo que pasa cuando nadie mira,- quite a el mono y subí al zorro verde,- Zoro Fox entrena y duerme todo el día, le debe dinero a la Nami Cat,- saque a la gata,- cuando se trata de dinero no hay animal sobre la tierra que la detenga,- acerque la gata al zorro,- Zoro Fox,- imite la Fox de una chica, en el plato no paraban de reírse, se me olvido lo que escribí, solo me queda improvisar,- me debes dinero, como no puedes pagarme se me ha ocurrido otra idea,- la gata se abalanzo sobre el espadachín, este con su súper reflejos se sumergió,- yo solo quería jugar al juego que siempre dice Sanji Duck.- Levante a Sanji,- ¿Namincilla Cat me llamaste?- cambie la voz por la de otro personaje, - Sanji Duck, Zoro Fox no quería jugar conmigo,- imite a una chica llorando, un grito espantoso sonó por el plato asiendo eco, serian fallos técnico continué con los dibujos infantiles,- yo jugare contigo Nami Cat,- ajunte a la gata y el pato, y lance beso muaks muaks muaks.

-Yo te mato,- no vi cuando Nami se coloco en mi espalda, como la exorcista comenzó a darme patadas. Pobre de mi, solo estaba dándole a los niños dibujos divertidos.

Garp abandono la búsqueda del arca perdida, apunto estuvo de ir a ayudar a Nami terminando con las ridiculeces de Luffy, en el momento que unas de las empleadas lo detergieron.

-Todos los tele espectadores están viendo la emisión, les gustan las tonterías de Luffy,- dudo, quien le gusta ver como una persona hace el tonto, bueno que remedio, se giro retrocediendo, dejaría esto en manos de sus nietos, con suerte la sacarían adelante.

 **Luffy Monkey, escrito por vekm25.**

 _ANUNCIO_

Sanji cocinaba cómodamente en su amplia cocina, con todos los ingredientes y el fuego aflojado le tocaron el timbre, ¿que cabrón me molesta a la hora del almuerzo? Sin soltar el cigarrillo se acerco a la puerta, lentamente con el semblante de un mafioso la abrió, sus ojos se formaron en corazones nada mas ver a esas preciosidades.

-Perdona las molestia, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarnos a cambiar la rueda del coche? Lo hemos intentado y no podemos,- meneo la herramienta, un gato, eran dos chicas guapas, dos morenas de cuervas vertiginosas.

-Con mucho amor os ayudo,- con corazones y caminando como gelatina fue a ayudar a las chicas, si todo le sale bien hoy ligaba, estas chicas no se le escaparía.

Sanji paso por alto un detalle, dejo encendido el fuego con la olla, esta tan absorbido por esas chicas que su cocina se le escapo de sus neuronas, tendría que haber cambiado solo la rueda, por desgracia lo invitaron a comer, pasearon hasta por un parque, grave error Sanji.

Cuando las hermosas jóvenes lo llevaron a casa, su hogar ardía en llamas, los bomberos habían llegado, ¡MIERDA! Pensó, se me olvido la cocina. Las enormes llamas fueron apagadas por los bomberos, dos de ellos llamaron la atención, lucían solo el pantalon del uniforme, sin camiseta ni chaqueta y unos sombreros peculiares, uno era naranja y oro de paja, estos son los bomberos, que panolis, Sanji paso por alto el detalle de que todas las mujeres que se encontraban miraban con puro fuego al del sombrero naranja, una atractivo moreno, con dos tatuajes, uno en la espalda y el otro en el brazo izquierdo.

-Señoritas esta todo controlado,- el del sombrero naranja coloco en el camión la inmensa manguera,- al parecer el fuego fue provocado, alguien dejo la olla en el gas. Las acompañantes de Sanji corrieron a los brazos del bombero, otra vez no, sin chicas y sin casa. Malhumorado se le hizo paso entre todas las mujeres que colapsaban al tonto bombero.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- grite entre la multitud de mujeres, es mi sueño ser idealizados ante tantas bellezas, mi sueño es robado, por un bombero semidesnudo y todo manchado por el humo del incendio, que poca vergüenza, sale así en publico.

-Lo de siempre,- el del sombreo de paja se comía una pata de cerdo carbonizada, quemada, negro carbón puro,- desde que se a comprado ese desodorante causa fuego entre las mujeres,- ¿existe eso? Tengo que hacerme con uno, espera, ¿si existe porque diablos el no lo usa?

-¿Tu porque no lo usas?- eso es lo que no cuadraba.

-Yo solo me gasto el dinero en comida,- eso explica porque devoro la carne toxica para la salud,- mira, Ace el desodorante.

Sin pensarlo el otro bombero se subió al camión, con una mano saco de sombrero un desodorante negro con el dibujo de una llama.

-Si quieres causar furor, puro fuego, te recomiendo FUEGO MEN,- con la mano izquierda lo extendió hacia delante y con la levanto el pulgar. Milagrosamente a su lado apareció una sexy mujer, morena, vestida con un uniforme de policía.

-Disponible también para mujeres, con FLEUR WOMAN, estarás frescas y olerás a flores,- la morena de ojos azules poso de la misma forma que el bombero, me he enamorado, esa policía es el amor de mi vida.

-¡BOMBERO TA TO BUENO!- gritaron y tiraron el sujetador con un numero de teléfono a Ace, ¡MIERDA! Eso tendría que ser para mi.

 **ANUNCIO de vekm25, mas que risa quería mostrar los sexys iconos de la cadena, aunque faltan unos cuantos mas.**

 **Si os gusto el sexy bombero Ace y la sexy policía Robin, avisarnos, puede que le saquemos mas provecho.**

 _TOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIO_

-Toma 3, ¡Acción!

Sanji cocinaba cómodamente en su amplia cocina, con todos los ingredientes y nada mas girarse Luffy devoraba toda la comida de la cocina. Con un paton mando a Luffy a la falsa puerta derrumabandola, las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse, no solo Luffy la fastidio tres veces consecutivas, en todos los despeje tenia la boca con comida, en el aire masticada.

-Corten, jajajajajaja,- Sabo para la grabación riéndose de lo lindo, su hermano menor tiene un grave problema con la comida.

-Toma 18, ¡AMARRAR A LUFFY!

La escena de Sanji comiendo con las chicas se quedo sin comida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luffy se convirtió en flash, con todos los alimentos en su boca, sus mejillas aumentaron como si fueran sacos repletos de bultos.

-Si no te controlas te encerrare en una celda y nunca mas comerás comida,- grito por el altavoz Garp, influyo en Luffy, consiguió que tragara de sopetón y se fuera a una esquina con la autoestimas por los suelos. No tuvimos problemas con la comida, el menos por el momento.

-Toma 20, ¡SANJI NO BABES!

En unos de los cortos en los que iban por el parque con extras, Sanji se desprendió de las chicas irguiéndose a un grupo de otras cuatro con corazones en los ojos, Nami lo trajo con la cabeza vendada, le golpeo bien duro en la cabeza, ojala se centre así.

-Toma 42, ¡ES DE NOCHE!- le recordó Sabo a los demás, ha perdido las horas que llevan rodando el maldito anuncio.

En la escena de la casa en llamas Luffy cogió una manguera, como los efectos especiales se hacen con el ordenador, abrió el chorro de agua mojando a las mujeres, Sanji indignado le pateo el culo, ambos tuvieron que cambiarse hasta los calzoncillos, la pelea fue de tres, el cocinero pervertido, el pozo sin fondo del sombrero de paja y la serpiente que vomito agua sobre ellos, en mas de una ocasión Sanji se resbalo al patear a Luffy.

-Toma 43, -¡LUFFY EL AGUA HACIA LA CASA!

-¿Porque? Si las chicas tienen calor, míralas están sudando,- como no estaban mojadas si hace nada las empapo. Ace cogió la manguera y empezó a echarla, le salio perfecto, pena que Luffy estropeo la toma.

-Ace no estamos gravando, descansar un rato.

-Me muero de hambre,- lloro Luffy a los pies de Sanji,- hazme comida shishishi.

-Toma 44, ¡VENGA!

Ace cogió la manguera al mismo instante que Luffy, se enredaron tirándolo a los dos al suelo, intentaron levantarse, por culpa del suelo húmedo se comieron el duro suelo en mas de una ocasión, que desastre.

-Toma 50, ¡HOY DORMIMOS EN PLATO!

Por fin salio el dichoso anuncio, aunque Luffy cogió un trozo de carne en pleno rodaje, menos mal que los de producción le dieron un toque de achicharrado.

 **TOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIOS, vekm25, tenia en mentes muchas mas, ocupan demasiado espacio.**

 _FRANSHION_

 **Vamos en directo con Luffy que esta acompañando a nuestro reportero Franky en el desfile de París.**

 **-AUUUU GRACIAS por acompañarnos en este SUPERRRR desfile mugiwara nichan te recomiendo usar esto es un desfile de Súper bikini,- le da un tanga y Luffy no sabe usarlo y se lo pone en la cabeza,- no se usa así Luffy-nichan, pero no importa ya comienza el SUPERRRR desfile,- comienzan a salir todas las modelos con diferentes tangas todos los hombres del lugar "aprecian" la escena hasta que Franky sube a la pasarela* -CHICAS VENGAN USTEDES NO SABEN USAR UN TANGA MIREN COMO SE HACE AUUUU SUPEEEER,- Franky comenzó a hacer su baile y todos los espectadores asqueados comenzaron a irse y se ve en una esquina a Luffy envuelto en tangas y Franky grita,- nos vemos estudio cuando estas señoritas sepan lucir una tanga.**

 **Al ser en directo no hay tomas falsas.**

 **FRANSHION, escrito por ivanelgringo.**

 _CAMERINO_

Ayudar a los Monkey con el SUNNY TV es agotador, apenas he podido estudiar y tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Grap nos asigno un amplio salón con tele sofás, una mesa enorme con sillas a juego, un baño propio, una habitación para cambiarnos, a los nueve, suspire aliviada, gracias a dios podre estudiarme el examen sin que me molesten puesto que el camerino esta desierto.

La puerta se abrió, entraron la pareja del grupo, Zoro y Robin sentándose en el sofá, Robin leía unos guiones mientras que Zoro comenzó a roncar, Nami control no están armando mucho jaleo concéntrate, lo que mas me molestaba era el tonto verdoso que dormía, sin motivo alguno quiero atizarlo.

Uno a uno fueron llegando todos menos Luffy, con mi paciencia desbordada aguante, este es un espacio compartido, estudiar estudiar.

-Chicos,- grito Luffy corriendo hacia la tele,- que empieza, que empieza,...- aturdidos comencemos a mirarlos.

-Idiota,- grito Garp entrando por la puerta,- no me dejes hablando solo,- le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Perdona ahora shhhh, se llevo el dedo a la boca aumentando el volumen de la tele.

-Luffy yo te mato, no puedes ver a los canales enemigos,- intento quitarle el mando a Luffy Garp, el moreno no se dejo, saltitos de sofá a sofá, sobre Zoro incluido.

-Mira,- por fin se sentó, hurgándose en la nariz el mayor de ambos lo imito,- se llama **EL** **LOTO AZUL** , la semana pasada lo emitieron es la leche, los marines tienen esclavos, uno de ellos es una pequeña niña que come la fruta del diablo azul, me pregunto ¿que poder sera?, ¿la salvaran? que emoción, la antigua guionista y directora Sadri-Hima por motivos personales la cedió a HelenMartinelli, las dos son unas maquinas, mira que chulo lo deja,- su abuelo se callo viendo el capitulo dos con su nieto, en realidad todos lo veían, se le olvidan que tenemos exámenes.

-Ta bueno, -Ace dictamino, Luffy y Garp comenzaron a reír como locos, y aumentaron el volumen, desquiciada sin auto control, con llamas y aura negras recorriendome me acerque hasta la televisión, la sostuve sobre mi cabeza y con un leve gesto la lance por la ventana, con la mala suerte de que el copresentador Foxy pasaba y se gano un peso extra a 6 pisos de altura.

 **CAMERINO por** v **ekm25.**

 _En el próximo capitulo, tendremos LA CHICA DEL TIEMPO, CONSEJOS DE LAW, ANUNCIO, TOMAS FALSAS._

 **Sailor,** creo que todos daríamos lo que fuera por probarla, se me cae la baba como a Luffy shishishi.

 **Rei sama18,** muchas gracias por el comentario y nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo de HelenMartinelli, esperamos que sigas apoyándonos en este gran proyecto con tantos grandes autores y que sigas estirando el cuello como gira fa . De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Solitario 196,** me alegra que no estés defraudado, si un fic conjunto, cuantos mas escritores mas ideas, muchas gracias.

 **TODOS LOS COMPONENTES DE ESTE FIC OS AGRADECEMOS QUE OS TOMEIS LA MOLESTA DE LEERNOS, EN ESTA OCASION HELENMARTINELLI Y VEKM25 OS AN RESPONDIDO LOS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BESOS.**


	6. Chapter 5: PROGRAMACION NOCTURNA I

**PROGRAMACION NOCTURNA I**

 **Las series que aparescan en televiosn o libros que hagamos publicidad son fic del fanfiction, solo los que tenga (ORIGINAL), si quereis que vuestros fic, ya sean propios o favoritos aparezcan, mandarnos el resumen y el nombre de la historia, con mucho gusto los añadiremos.**

 **Romance asegurado.**

 _Consejos De Law:_

Luffy guardó su trozo de carne y se limpió la boca, miró a la pantalla

-Os presento otras de nuestras muchas programaciones, llamada «Consejos De Law», cualquier duda que tengais, él os la resolvera. Con todos ustedes, Torao,- los aplausos se hicieron notar. Un hombre moreno, con un gorro de oso y con unas patillas que ni curro Jiménez entró y se sentó junto al presentador, pero antes de sentarse:

-Trafalgar law, idiota,- el Hombre le dió un capo al Presentador del Sunny TV, detrás de las cámaras la gente se aguantaron las ganas de reir.

-Vale, Shishishi, no me pegeis más, después os quejais de que soy tonto,- el chico se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado anteriormente por el pelinegro.- Trafalgar Law, que se siente al poder aconsejar a la gente- el pelinegro dejó de sobarse.

-Me da igual, empezamos o me voy,- chico hizo además de irse, pero el mas joven se lo impidió.

-Vale vale, no seas impaciente, aquí el primer consejo, el aconsejado es de un pueblo de valencia, su nombre es pepe y su consejo es el siguiente,- Luffy comenzó a leer el consejo que el hombre le habia mandado.- "Mi novia se ha ido de viaje, me a dejado su gato en casa, nos llevamos fatal, por descuido se ha escapado por la ventana con la mala suerte de que le ha atropellado un coche, me llamó hace dias y le dije que estabamos bien, debo decirle la verdad antes de que venga, arriesgandome que me deje o mejor busco un sustituto"- Law miró a la pantalla y contestó lo siguiente.

-Sinceramente mi consejo es que buques un sustituto, por que si se lo dices se enfadará mucho contigo, al menos si compras un gato que se le parezca al anterior, tendrás una posibilidad de que tu chica se lo crea. Otro consejo es que jamás hagas preguntas de ese estilo, ya que si tu novia nos está viendo ahora se estara cagandose en tu madre.- El de las patillas se cruzó de brazos.

-Si, este chico sabe lo que dice,- dijo Garp por el pinganillo y miró muy satisfecho al pelinegro.

-Si, shishishishi, que estúpido. Bueno la siguiente pregunta,- todos estaban deseando saber el siguiente consejo del cirujano.- Bien, es de un adolescente, de cuenca y su nombre es emilio, su duda es la siguiente, "Estoy estudiando en la universidad, se supone que me saco la carrera este año, lo que no saben mis padres es que todas las notas son falsificadas, solo asistí el primer año, por si fuera poco, con sobresalientes falsos, mi padre me ha encontrado trabajo en la empresa de unos de sus amigos, yo no se que hacer, por mucho que falsifiqué los diplomas, notas y certificados cuando tenga que ejercer la profesión me pillaran la mentira".

-Otro subnormal, ojalá vean esto sus padres, haber, mi consejo, pues la verdad es que tienes que ser muy rata para falsificar las notas, pero yo que tú se lo diría a mis padres, por que cuanto más tiempo pase peor será el guantazo que te mereces, hay que joderse,- todos los allí presente asintieron conformes.

-¡Esta soltero!- preguntó la limpiadora Kokoro al cámara.

-Shhhh- Kokoro ignoró al cámara y siguió escuchando atentamente al cirujano.

-Luffy sigue, la audiencia está subiendo una barbaridad,- Garp muy contento le ordenó a luffy.

-Bien, Torao,- el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.- Perdón, Trafalgar Law, sigamos, Paula de Valencia nos manda esta duda, "Hola, no se que hacer, he empezado a estudiar arquitectura y me iba bien, hasta que una de mis profesoras ha empezado a piropearme, no lo entendí hasta que me metio mano, me tocó el culo, lo peor es que quiere darme clases particulares, no se que hacer, yo no soy lesbiana y si la rechazo suspendere la materia"—

-Chivate, saldrás ganando, tendrás nuevo profesor y no tendrás que cambiarte de acera, yo lo veo perfecto,- aconsejó Law.

-Oh dios, Sublime, muy buen consejo, seguid, vamos,- el director saltaba metafóricamente de alegria.

-Como te decia, si tiene novia seguro que la cambiaría por mi, no todas tienen mi atractivo,- Kokoro comenzó a hacer poses sensuales, el cámara la volvió a ignorar.

-Shishishi, vamos al siguiente, Raul de huelva, "Como le hago la pelota a mama para que me compre la pley 4"- Law suspiró.

-Pues mira, preparale un buen baño calentito, ten tu habitación limpia, lava al chucho o a cualquier bicho que tengas, sé amable y depende del presupuesto de tu madre ella te lo comprará o no.-Luffy cogió una libreta y comenzó a apuntar lo dicho por law.

-Shishishi, perfecto, bueno vamos con la siguiente duda, esta vez de Teresa de melilla, "Me he echado un novio perezoso y pasota que me aconsejas que haga"- Law se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Cuando mi hermana Robin ve que su novio está dormido le dá una colleja, igual funciona, dale una buena colleja, verás como tu novio se vuelve más activo.

-Shishishi pobre Zoro,- Law sonrió de lado.

-Encima gracioso, decidido luego le entro,- Kokoro comenzó a imaginarse la escena.

-Shishishi, venga la siguiente, Sevilla de Lucia, perdón, Lucia de sevilla, "Mi marido pasa de mi, esta todo el dia con la television, no se que hacer para ganarme su atencion, come y duerme en el sofa".

-Tira el sofá, y no le hagas la comida, Ya verás como no pasa de ti,- Luffy miró con horror a Law.

-Como puedes decir eso, jamás puedes dejar a alguien sin comida, esto que es el apocalipsis, por que si lo es, tengo un bunquer lleno de carne y no pienso dejaros entrar.

-¡Luffyyyyyyyyyy!, Sigue o mi puño de amor te atravesará el alma-Luffy enseguida calló.

-Muy bien, desde Argentina tenemos a Carolina, la cuál nos ha dejado un problema muy gordo, bueno en este caso gorda, shishishishishi "Necesito perder peso, mido 1'63 y peso 98kg" Shishishishi- Law se tapó la cara para no reir, al igual que todos allí.

-Hajajajaja, Muy buena Luffy,- Garp no podía para de reir. Law tosió.

-Bueno, pues cómo cirujano te recomiendo un balón gástrico, jamás compres idiotecez de la teletienda, te timan, te engañan, te prometen cosas que luego no cumplen, hazme caso, un balón gástrico te ayudará mucho, pero si lo que quieres es adelgazar sin gastarte un duro, te recomiendo que hagas ejercicio, tengas una dieta equilibrada y cuando menos te des cuenta, habrás perdido un kilo.

-Shishishi, muy bien, vamos con la última pregunta de hoy, la semana que viene tendremos más, lo manda Una chica de Madrid su nombre es Alejandra "Mi novio y yo hace semanas tenemos relaciones sexuales por el ano porque tengo miedo de quedarme enbarazada porque mis padres no me lo perdonarian nunca, mi pregunta es ¿necesito preservativo? ¿Me puedo quedar embarazada?" pmj- Luffy hizo además de reirse pero tuvo que aguantarse, Law se quedó en plan «WTF».

-Haber, primero si no quieres tener una enfermedad grave mejor dile a tu novio que use preservativo, madre mia, en serio tengo que aconsejar esto, uff, y haber como lo explico para que me entiendas, si pene se introduce en ano, no embarazada, si pene se introduce en ano sin preservativo, riesgo de gonorreas, y esto es todo, adiós-Law se levantó y se marchó. Todos estaban en sus sitios estupefactos.

-Emmm, esto...esto..esto es todo amigos, hasta la semana que viene.

Al ser en directo no tiene tomas falsas, todos los consejos menos el de Teresqa son reales, aunque con nombre falsos por la privacidad, si quereis consejo, hacermelo llegar por privado o por comentario como querais.

 _ **CONSEJOS DE LAW, escrito por CreatortheFic.**_

 _ANUNCIO_

La puerta se abrió y entraron en la habitación una pelirroja de pelo largo y ondulado y un hombre joven de pelo verde corto y atractivo cuerpo, ambos se besaban con frenesí y la habitación y la mullida cama los esperaban para descargar toda la pasión que habían acumulado en toda la noche.

-Sácalo ya...- dijo Nami mirando al peliverde con deseo.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Aunque la felicidad no le duró mucho. Su cara cambió de una arrogancia y felicidad plenas a un color blanco enfermo. Rebuscó como loco entre todos sus bolsillos, pero parecía que...  
-No están,- dijo con el mismo semblante asustado.

-¡¿Qué no están?!-Gritó exaltada la pelirroja.- Pues busca más.

El chico se quitó los pantalones y los zarandeó en busca de lo que no podía haber perdido ¿Por qué justo en ese momento en el que la mujer de sus sueños estaba ahí medio desnuda frente a él tenía que perder algo tan importante? Puto Karma, tenía que haber ayudado a esa señora ciega a cruzar la calle antes de que se le adelantara el muchacho de sombrero de paja.

-Definitivamente... No están.- Repitió.

-Pues lo siento mucho Zoro, pero adiós,- dijo recogiendo las ropas desprendidas del suelo y saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera, Nami, ¡No!- Dijo viendo a la pelirroja salir.  
La escena acabó con el hombre derrotado y un fondo negro se hizo presente enseñando a un hombre medio desnudo, de pelo azul y de complexión fuerte sujetando una caja de colores en sus manos.

-Sin los preservativos superduplex no hay superparty.- Guiñó un ojo.

 **ANUNCIO de HelenMartinelli.**

 _TOMAS FALSAS ANUNCIO_

-¡El 20! ¡El 5! ¡El 46! ¡El 7!

-¡Bingo!- gritó Chopper.

Un aura maligna detrás de ellos dos se hizo muy pesada y ambos giraron la cabeza horrorizados al ver a su amiga Nami convertida en una autentica bruja, jurarían que incluso su cabello ondulado se movía como si fueran serpientes.

-Luuuu...ffyyyyy,- dijo Nami casi con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Sí Nami?- Contestó muerto de miedo con Chopper abrazado a él.

-Esto no es un puto bingo... ¡Que haya fallado el chico que se encarga de dar paso a las grabaciones no significa que puedas hacer el idiota!

-Pero aquí hay números, ¿que no hay que gritarlo como en el bingo?

Nami sonrió haciéndose crujir los nudillos y se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa que Luffy no entendió pero que hizo a Chopper huir despavorido.

-Te voy a dar yo bingo...

Imágenes censuradas por su alto contenido en violencia.

―To...ma... 1 ¡a... acción!―Gritó Luffy como pudo con la cara hinchada debido a los golpes de Nami.

La puerta se abrió y entraron en la habitación una pelirroja de pelo largo y ondulado y un hombre joven de pelo verde corto y atractivo cuerpo, ambos se besaban con frenesí y la habitación y la mullida cama los esperaban... hasta que la caminata marcha atrás de la muchacha los hizo caer a ambos al frio suelo.

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Sabo en medio de la grabación al verlos caer.

-Karma...- Canturreó Luffy.

-Luuuu...ffyyyyy.

-Oh, mierda...- Dijo Luffy.

-Toma 4 ¡Acción!- Gritó Usopp (Luffy tuvo que ser sustituido por problemas de salud en toma 3)

-Sácalo ya...- dijo Nami mirando al peliverde con deseo.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando unos condones del bolsillo de atrás.

-¿Pero qué...?- Dijo Zoro mirando extrañado los superduplex.

-No tenía que haber condón ¿Quién los ha metido ahí?- Preguntó Nami.

-¡Fui yo!- Exclamó Usopp- Pensé que teniendo en cuenta el horario en el que va a ser emitido le podíais dar más picante,- dijo enseñando su dedo gordo y guiñando un ojo.

-¿Picante?- Preguntó Nami riendo.

El anuncio se rodó con éxito rápidamente en la toma 5 y acabó con dos heridos graves.

 **TOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIO, escrito por HelenMartinelli.**

 _LA CHICA DEL TIEMPO_

Con traje de chaqueta y falda roja y una camisa blanca, en un fondo de España física, nuestra pelirroja de larga melena favorita se encontraba en medio esperando a que le dieran la entrada, hacia un calor descomunal y el elegante traje la estaba asfixiando.

Nami se desabrocho los dos primeros botones y se abanico con el guion, no es normal este bochorno, ni el aire acondicionado le quitaba la calentura.

-Nami yo también quiero salir, shishishi,- se acoplo Luffy al plano y su enorme muslito de pollo. De un golpe la trajeada Nami le tiro la comida.

-En antena 5, 4, 3, 2 y 1,- la mujer con los cascos en la cabeza nos dio paso.

-Buenas noches, soy Nami, la chica del tiempo,- a cámara interviene Sanji, de rodillas junto a Nami jurándole amor eterno. Robin llamo a Sanji quitandoselo a Nami, pero cierto espadachín mataba con la mirada a cocinero.

-Se aproximan altas temperaturas en estos días,- Nami se fue agachando, a Sanji casi le dio un infarto, su adorada pelirroja estaba enseñando cada vez mas su generoso escote, solo un poco mas y le vería hasta el sujetador.

-¿Si son altas para que te bajas?- pregunto Luffy comiendo unas natillas,- con altas tendrías que estar erguida y dar saltitos, o subiré a una escalera,- el sombrero de paja se puso todo recto pegando saltos y comiendo las natillas entre palabra y palabra. Nami uso a Luffy de saco de boxeo, otra vez, el pobre moreno a perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo han golpeado hoy.

-Cabeza de carne, pozo sin fondo,- Sanji le lanzo una potente patada a Luffy, por suerte este se agacho para recoger las natillas esquivandolas,- por tu culpa no he visto los espléndidos melones de Nami,- el insensato Sanji desato a la salvaje pelirroja, crujiendo los nudillos dieron pase a una masacre inhumana, tanto Sanji como Luffy pagaron las consecuencias.

-Parad a esos bestias, van a cargarse todo el decorado,- le grito a Robin, Franky y Zoro, Chopper se encontraba dormido a esta hora, el niño prodigio de la antena tendría que seguir siendo puro, y Brook, preparaba su aparición en breve en **I LOVE MUSIC**.

Franky cometió el error de sujetar a la furiosa pelirroja, ganándose el sitio de Sanji. Calmadamente Robin con un vestido añil largo sin mangas se coloco cerca del mapa, las cámaras la enfocaron.

-Mi compañera os quería informar que tendremos una ola de calor esta semana, mostró las partes de las costas Andaluzas, Catalanas y valencias, incluidas las Islas Baleares y las Canarias,- os recomendamos, que os hidratéis y evitar el sol de 12 a 16 de la tarde, ya que en ese periodo de tiempo es cuando mas fuerte esta, con esto nos despedimos muchas gracias y hasta mañana,- la sexy policía del anuncio mando un beso que capturo Sanji.

-Sois una bellisima dama, os adoro,- Sanji se coloco de rodillas no solo antes los presente, sino ante toda España, con cara de pocos amigos el novio celoso de Robin, el perezoso Zoro, comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Sanji.

Nami maltrataba a Franky que se cubría la cabeza con sus gigantescos brazos, Sanji pateaba a Zoro que paraba todo los golpes mandándolos de vuelta, Robin se sento a leer tranquilamente el guion de Brook, Brook calentaba la voz antes de comenzar, ¿y Luffy? ¿Donde esta? El causante de todo estos destrozos lloraba junto su abuelo Garp por el drama de una serie también de la competencia, **ANATOMIA DE ZORO,** veian el maratón, pobre Garp termino enganchado por culpa de su nieto, ambos lloraban por Robin.

-Menos mal que la guionista vekm25 estrena la **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA EL** _ **VIERNES.**_ \- abuelo y nieto continuaron viendo los conflictos de dichocoso hospital, dejando que la tercera guerra mundial se desatara en su estudio.

 **LA CHICA DEL TIEMPO, por vekm25.**

 _En el siguiente capitulo I LOVE MUSIC y un ANUNCIO._

 **Sailor,** si tuvieramos en teléfono de Ace, no estaría disponible, HelenMartinelli se lo quedaría.

 **Falconerd,** aquí tienes a consejos de Law.

 **Newgenerarion,** romance habrá pero LuNa creo que no, la mayoría pensamos que Luffy es demasiado infantil para Nami, ya veremos lo que haremos.

 **Rei sama18,** muchas gracias por el consejo, si es difícil pero satisfactorio. si EL LOTO AZUL es un fic, no esta muy resumido para no hacer spoiler.

 **Solitario196,** intentaremos poner serio a Luffy, pero sera dificil, gracias a el esta la risa asegurada, ya veremos.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, de parte de todos los integrantes del SUNNY TV.**


	7. Chapter 6: PROGRAMACIÓN NOCTURNA II

**PROGRAMACION NOCTURNA II**

 _I LOVE MUSIC_

 _-_ Yohohohoho, bienvenidos a I LOVE MUSIC, soy Brook el presentador del espacio musical,- un hombre alto con el pelo afro se encontraba sentado sobre una corchea naranja, su traje era de lo mas chillo, no paso de los años 60,- os traigo las novedades musicales de este año, vosotros querido publico decidiréis votando en nuestra pagina web la canción del verano,- Luffy entro en el plano, su chaleco rojo fue sustituido por una camisa demasiado extravagante, también de color rojos, rosa y purpura, mala combinación,¿que tonto lo habrá vestido?,- este es...-señalo al moreno para esta ocasión se puso los pelos afros y su inconfundible sombrero de paja,- mi ayudante Luffy, nos ha traído el mejor videoclip de toda la web.

-Shishishishi,- meneo la cabeza de arriba a bajo,- espera no, he traído algo mucho mejor shishishi,- sin previo aviso la pantalla cambio, mostrando un baño a plena luz del día, se veía a Luffy colocando una cámara entre las toallas del estante, mostrando el bater, la ducha y el lavabo, -Usopp lleva dos dias estreñido, voy a animarlo para que porque suelte toda esa caca acumulada,- levantando el dedo desaparece del baño.

Comienza a sonar la música de **ENAMORATE OTRA VEZ** (DVICIO, PARODIA), en ese momento llega Zoro con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, cerrando la puerta se la quita, dejando a plena vista sus pendientes reales entrando a la ducha, cerrando la puerta de la ducha. Cuando se escucha las gotas de agua saliendo por el grifo entra Sanji con solo un pantalón de casa, una toalla en el hombro, por el ruido de la música sin letra que la acompañe ninguno de los dos se percataron de la presencia del otro.

Usopp acompañado de Luffy entran en el cuarto, rápidamente, el narizota se baja los pantalones sentándose, con cara de ejercer mucha fuerza, mientras Luffy menea la cabeza con una pandereta en las manos, sincronizando el ritmo y comenzó a cantar.

Era lo bonito del ser puntual,(a Usopp una gota de sudor mas enorme que su propia nariz comenzó a descender por su frente)

cuando estás sentado en el trono (Zoro cerro el grifo cortando el agua)

y era lo bonito de ser como un reloj. (A Sanji la espuma que tendria que posar su mano mancho todo el espejo).

Era lo bonito del lugar, (Zoro abrió un poco sacando la cabeza para observar, con champú en el pelo)

tú nunca te rendiste empujabas siempre (Sanji le lanzo la pastilla de jabón a Luffy, quien abrió la boca tragandosela, eso no fue impedimento para continuar)

y es lo más bonito saber que nunca te rendirás.

Ahora sé que es fácil abandonar (Usopp se llevo las manos al pantalón, quería levantarse)

que el no nunca existió, que te fallo (Luffy se sentó encima del pobre estreñido evitando que se levantara)

todo por un maldito error se vino del revés.

Sientes que hoy vas a reventar, (Usopp se pegaba cabezazos contra la espalda de Luffy)

por primera vez el dolor es vertical,(Sanji se giro con la cuchilla de afeitar en la mano y con espuma en la cara)

se hace cuesta arriba el dolor cuando no puedes cagar...

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, (el rubio no pudo evitar las carcajadas)

quiero recordarte que lo has conseguido (Zoro también se sumo a las risas)

que estar estreñido para ti es pan comido (Usopp se puso rojo como un tomate).

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, (Sanji al ver a Usopp, arrastro a Luffy hacia el pasillo)

expulsar a la tierra toda la mierda, (desde fuera del baño continuaba cantando)

el suspiro de alivio, se acabo el empujar...

Era lo bonito del ser puntual, ( con Sanji reteniendo risas afeitándose y entreteniendo a Zoro en su ducha)

siempre salia del tirón, (Luffy regresa con cinta aislante amarrando a Usopp al retrete)

nunca te hizo falta forzar (volvo a a salir y entrar con un juguete, pompas de jabón).

Era el día más bonito, ( una de las pompas estallo en los ojos del acorralado Usopp)

si estabas cagando tranquilito ( Sanji se corto por error mirando a esos imbéciles).

Era lo bonito de hoy, (Zoro perdió la cuenta de veces que se froto el pelo y el cuerpo)

que es tu primer día estreñido (un furioso Sanji tiro las dichosas pompas a la ducha de Zoro)

y esperando estas ( se cruzo de brazos enojado Luffy)

hasta que se digne a salir.

Ahora sé que es fácil abandonar, (Zoro lanzo el bote de pompas hacia la cabeza del pobre Usopp)

que el no nunca existió, que te fallo, ( Luffy cogió sus pompas llorando, todo el liquido se derramo en la ducha)todo por un maldito error se vino del revés.

Sientes que hoy vas reventar, ( Luffy trajo otro juguete al baño, un caballito de madera)

por primera vez el dolor es vertical, (a Sanji le produjo un tic raro en su ceja rizada)

se hace cuesta arriba el tiempo cuando no puedes cagar...

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, (montado en el caballito, meneaba de arriba a bajo como si fuera puro rock)

quiero recordarte que lo has conseguido, (con lagrimas en esos redondos ojos, la victima del trono intento salir de esa situación)

que estar estreñido para ti es pan comido.

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, ( de una patada Sanji desplazo el caballo con Luffy al pasillo)

expulsar a la tierra toda la mierda, ( entro con una cinta de gimnastas rítmica, saltando y brincando de puntillas)

el suspiro de alivio, se acabo el empujar...

Sigue cagándote, ( le puso la cinta en el espejo cabreando al rubio)

sigue intentándolo, ( abrió la ducha pasándola por el agua y zoro)

si el impulso viene de tu trasero.

Como la caca que no se va, ( la golpeo contra el suelo, haber si asi se desprende el agua que absorbió la cinta)

que se mete en tu interior, ( la dejo en el suelo y de su bolsillo saco tres minibolas)

pase lo que pase, siempre te animare...

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, ( intento hacer malabares con ella)

quiero recordarte que lo has conseguido, ( todas las bolitas se resbalaron por sus dedos al cogerlas)

que estar estreñido para ti es pan comido.

Cágate, te, te, otra vez, ( recogió su cinta volviendo ha alborotarse)

expulsar a la tierra toda la mierda, ( la húmeda cinta se enredo con su cuerpo tumbándolo en el suelo)

el suspiro de alivio, se acabo el empujar... ( Zoro y Sanji aprovecharon y desataron a Usopp, Usoop se subió los pantalones y fue a buscar un bote de pompas)

Cágate ( en esta parte los cuatro cantaron esa palabra, Zoro abrió el grifo mojando a Luffy, Sanji le hecho la espuma de afeitar y Usopp le tiro el liquido de las pompas, pobre Luffy solo quería ayudar).

********FIN DEL VIDIOCILP********

-Faltan mujeres en bragas Luffy,- se quejo Brook, todos se descojonaban de risa.

-Shishishis, pero en casa solo vivimos nosotros cuatro, hoy ni Robin ni Nami durmieron con Zoro, así que estábamos solito,- la boca de todos los presentes se cayeron al suelo.

-Yohohoho, yo también quiero verles las bragas...,- antes de continuar una patada de Sanji aterrizo sobre la cara de Brook bajándolo de la corchea, tres chicos, los del vídeo aparecieron con unas auras asesinas.

-Hola chicos,- les saludo con la mano Luffy,- estos son mis compañeros de piso, Sanji el que se afeitaba,- señalo al rubio, le mando una matada, pero como se movió hasta Usoop la esquivo, Usopp el estreñido,- el pelirizado saco unas bolas explosivas de su bandolera que le mando con su tirachina, también lo esquivo, fue a Zoro que traía sus espadas con el,- este es Zoro el de la ducha,- las espadas intentaron descuartizarlo, pero con un salto puso su rostra en la camara de Sabo,- bueno amigos esto es todo en I LOVE MUSIC, debido al que presentador esta inconsciente continuaremos en otro momento, buenas noches que descanses y no sean malos,- con su típica sonrisa Sabo corto la grabación en directo temiendo por su hermano pequeño, de milagro esta vivo.

 **I LOVE MUSIC, por vekm25, si una locura no se ni como se me a ocurrido.**

 _ANUNCIO_

-Cansada de que no te miren con esto,- Hancock lucia un provocativo picarda negro, apenas dejando imaginación a la mente,- te traigo lo ultimo en lencería, con esto, saco una caja de bacon,- no es una simple caja de comida, veréis,- abrió la caja sacando un tango y un sostén de carne, se desnudo frente las cámaras, al ser horario nocturno no distorsionaran las imágenes, sus voluminosos pechos fueron capturando por la prenda comestible, parecía como si no llevara nada se le ajusto al cuerpo como una segunda piel, el tanga mas cuartos de lo mismo,- Luffy mi amor,- grito corriendo por un largo pasillo, paro enfrente de una inmensa puerta, entro en ella encendiendo la luz, dejando ver a un Luffy dormido, abrazando a un peluche de pollo asado, dormido el moreno comenzó a oler el bacon, con los ojos cerrado se levanto con los brazos extendidos hacia delante al estilo Frankestein. Con los movimiento de su nariz llego hasta Hancock y sin previo aviso le devoro le tira del hombro,- veiz INTIMILUFFYMI es una marca que da resultados, disponible solo en el lidel.

Al estar luffy dormido todo se grabo a la primera, no hay tomas falsas.

 **ANUNCIO, por vekm25.**

 _DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR_

-Abuelo, entro con varias hojas Ace en el despacho, interrumpió en el momento que Luffy y su abuelo miraban una serie por , rápidamente pasaron al escritorio, como sino estuvieran viendo nada, Ace no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, se dio cuenta enseguida.

-¿Que quiere?- pregunto Luffy peleándose con su abuelo por el control sobre el ratón.

-Solo quería informaros, que la audiencia sube con cada minuto, que dentro de poco hay una reunión entre cadenas, si estamos en las mas vista, nos invitaran pero solo serán a dos personas, también deciros que no tenemos nada programado para esta noche,- los dos se metieron el dedo en el orificio nasal pensativamente.

-Creo que después de ver **LA PAREJA PERFECTA DE ASESINOS,** de DarkumaruStormack, son mafiosos, ala, eso es lo que necesitamos, mafiosos por la noche, shishishi,- con la mano libre Garp le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

-Lo que necesitamos es a un presentador para esta noche, ｿpero quien?- por la gracia suprema Foxy entro por la puerta, con una gran venda por la cabeza, incluso en su pronunciada nariz,- seras, tu,- se lo al herido Foxy que solo venia a informas de que necesitaba reposo. Asentio con la cabeza, el viejo Garp lo intimidaba, tan grande, tan robusto, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de la noche que se le venia encima.

 **DEAPACHO DEL DIRECTOR, escrito por vekm25.**

 **De paso os informo, que cada autor esta trabajando en su espacio, puede que no tengamos los cap** **咜** **ulos al d** **僘** **siguiente, os pido paciencia, cuando podamos los subiremos.**

 _En el siguiente capitulo: BINFOX, ANUNCIO, y ya veremos si a dimos algo mas._

 **falconerd,** gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, los consejos de Law aun no se sabe cuando los subiremos, pero avisaremos en el capitulo antes para que estés informados.

 **DarkumaruStormack** , de partes de todo el grupo muchísimas gracias, intentaremos que sigáis diviertiendos con el fic.

 **Solitario196,** lo de la reunión lo queríamos atrasar, así que la hemos insinuado, la que liaremos, gracias.

 **Sailor,** regresara el ficticio matrimonio de eso no cabe duda, gracias.

 **nn,** muchas gracias, esperamos que te siga gustando.


	8. Chapter 7: NOCHE DE ENTREVISTA Y BINFOX

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emCANIVALES DELUXE/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Luffy es enfocado por una cámara, con su inconfundible sombrero y traje rojo sonreía a Sabo, nadie entendía porque lo han dejado de presentador, bueno, mejor dicho, todos estaban exhaustos, por lo tanto el energético de Luffy se ofreció. No seria tan difícil, Ace, Sabo y su abuelo se quedaron un rato más para ayudarlo, en principio el programa seria de Usopp, el pobre estaba muerto del sueño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches queridos tele espectadores,- repitió silaba a silaba las palabras que Ace le chivaba por el audífono,- esta noche nos acompaña una escritora y cosplay, Yoko-Zky,- de momento Luffy lo estaba haciendo bien, normal Garp le pego a la silla, shishi, con pegamento, la gran mesa ocultaba que Luffy llevaba unos simples calzoncillos, no le dieron tiempo a vestirlo completamente, con solo adecentar la parte visible bastaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La mayoría de empleados se encontraban agotados, el único que enfoco a la invitada fue Ace, hasta en la sala de control bostezaban, pobre del que tuviera que permanecer toda la noche en antena que palo, la cámara se alejo, mostrando a un Luffy calmado, leyendo y apuntando nuevas preguntas a su estrella invitada, una mujer de cabellos corto marrones, con unos hermosos ojos marones, si fuera Sanji estaría bailando a lo plan gelatina con corazones, solo pensar en gelatina le entro su hambre descomunal, con un suspiro bajo la mano por la mesa, los calzoncillos le estaban matando, le picaba el trasero y no hay forma de levantarse sin que su abuelo lo matara, todo por la cadena, se recordó. Aburrido miro a la chica que sonreía ampliamente, en ese instante un pitido agudo lo dejo sordo, no solo a él, también a todos los que llevaban audífonos, hasta la invitada le pito el tímpano, el culpable fue el técnico de los ordenadores, se durmió presionando un botón y perdiendo la comunicación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Para quien no lo sepa Yoko-Zky, es una de las escritoras mas conocidas en fanfiction, bueno conocidas para los que le gustan el ZoNa, me pregunto que sera, nadie quiere decirme que significa,- Sabo le hizo un gesto para que no continuara por las ramas, todos querían acabar,- tenemos el placer de entrevistar a la inigualable, la inconfundible y como diría Sanji hermosa Yoko, ¿puedo llamarte así no?- pregunto Luffy aguantando los picores traseros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches, por supuesto Luffy es un placer estar aquí,- la escritora se mostraba feliz, risueña, la entrevistaba nada más y nada menos que Monkey D´Luffy, ya se a vuelto famoso, en solo unas horas era conocido como el bufón inocente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ace se unió a Sabo detrás de las cámaras, ante el problema de comunicación, su abuelo lo mando para allá, si las cosas se le complicaba tendría que intervenir, ya estaba odiando el dichoso traje, le irritaba la piel, no como a Luffy que le escocia, pero se le hacia insoportable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Si te parece comenzaremos con la entrevista,- ojeo las preguntas, la mayoría eran aburridas, nada sabrosas, igual de sosas que su recatado abuelo, leyo el perfil de la autora encontrando temas jugoso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Me parece perfecto,- volvió a sonreír mostrando una sonrisa sincera, no como la de Hammock, esa loca, le entro escalofríos nada más recordarla, las mujeres estan como unas cabras./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-He consultado tu perfil, dices que vez muchas películas,¿ de que tipo?- por la mente de los demás rondaba: ¿que tiene que ver eso con el fic?,- a mi me gustan los Minions, shishishi,- la luz propia regreso al presentador escocido, como si llevara unos pañales y necesitara cambiarse urgentemente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Veo de todo un poco, mas ciencia ficción, películas con temática futurista y del espacio exterior son mis preferidas,- su respuesta fue inmediata, como si no necesitara tiempo de meditación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Has visto los Minios? ¿Te gustaron? ¿Cual es tu favorito Kevin, Stuart o BooB? A mi me encanta Boob,- sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas, Ace sabia que dejarle ver esa película traería problemas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Ya los vi en su fin de semana de /si me gustaron son muy graciosos y sus ountrack es genial,- la escritora mostró la misma emoción que Luffy,-mi favorito es kevin por inteligente. Dentro de lo que cabe en su pequeña cabeza de Minion,- soltaron ambos una pequeña sonrisa, la entrevista estaba siendo un completo desastre, arreglándose la maldita corbata Ace tomo asiento entre Luffy y Yoko./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches querido publico, soy Porgart D´Ace, presentador de las noticias y esta noche copresentador,- el futuro de la cadena estaba en manos de él, su hermano mayor lo complicaría todo,- la invitada le sonrió ampliamente, nunca espero ser entrevistada por los personajes de One Piece, aunque para ella seria mejor ser entrevistada por Roronoa Zoro, pena que estuviera ocupado con Robin, sino se apuntaría a la entrevista,- ¿Cual ha sido el primer anime que has visto?- a diferencia del sombrero de paja semidesnudo, Ace se ceñía a la entrevista diseñada por los periodistas, en este caso de Usopp, comparada con la de Luffy es brillante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-La verdad no lo recuerdo, tengo nociones de evangelion en sus inicios, también de los caballeros de zodiaco y obviamente dragon ball, crecí en una época donde el anime en mi país estaba en su apogeo y en dos canales pasaban series diferentes, inuyasha, sailor moon, mazinger z y la visión de scaflowne son algunos de los que recuerdo haber visto cuando pequeña,- la rapidez ante sus respuesta mostraba la sinceridad, a decir verdad, tampoco tendría que mentir, estas preguntas eran unas pequeñeces, aun no entendía ni por que se encontraba en la lista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Que sentiste cuando leíste tu primer comentario positivo?- sin tregua Ace continuo con lo previsto, este día se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, no quería ni imaginarse el resto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Fue alargador, no creí que alguien comentara o siquiera leyera mis escritos. Me motivo a seguir escribiendo,- como era de esperarse respondió sin problemas, por el contrario Luffy se aburría un montón con las manos apoyadas en su barbilla los interrumpió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-De One piece para ti, ¿quien es más sexy Ace o Zoro?,- Luffy mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que nadie conocía, fue todo un hallazgo, él era consciente de las múltiples discutas de quien era el más sexy, si Ace, Zoro, él y muchos más./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Por supuesto Zoro no tiene comparación con nadie,- la de sonrisa picarona la delato, adoraba a Zoro como la mayoría de los fans./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Robin si estas viendo el programa ten cuidado, te van a levantar a Zoro,- Luffy gritaba a pleno pulmón, intento levantarse, Ace con una patada a la silla lo sentó, nadie tenia que ver los calzoncillos de yogur que lucia su hermano, corrección, nadie ajeno a la producción del programa podía verlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Cual fue el primer fic que leíste?- Ace fulminaba con la mirada a Luffy que se cruzo de brazo, esto era tan aburrido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Ninguno no me gusta leer, a mi me gusta la carne,- levanto los puños sin dejar hablar a la autora que reía sin cesar, este Luffy era muy alocado y gracioso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Cállate,- le dio un coscorrón, por la cabeza de Luffy pasaron varios pollos asados dando vueltas a su alrededor,- perdónale y continua por favor, ella se rio y con mucho gusto continuo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-El primer fic que leí creo fue de inuyasha era muy hermoso y recuerdo que lo leí en "metroflog" lo busque por cielo mal y tierra después, pero jamas logre encontrarlo de nuevo, seguí con dragon ball y ahora one piece./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Actualmente ¿cual es tu fic favorito?- tendría que aprovechar antes de que Luffy volviera en si y comenzara con sus travesuras en directo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Es "No es una tipica historia de amor" de muse bellamy, espero con ansias su siguiente capitulo, es hermosa la eh leído yo creo algunas 5 veces y mas cierto capitulo que me encanta,- con su adorable sonrisa miro a Ace, sudaba como un pollo asándose lentamente pensó Luffy, esta es mi oportunidad, la chica observo a ambos con una calida sonrisa, en todo este tiempo estaba siendo muy amable y simpática, una señorita, no como Nami que le pegaba cada golpe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Cual anime te animo hacer cosplay?- eso en concreto lo encontró interesante hasta Ace, no es muy común serlo y molaba mucho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No me inspiro ningún anime, fue algo gracioso, yo no sabia que había este tipo de pasatiempos en donde yo vivo unos amigos me dijeron que fuéramos y al siguiente me vestí, de allen walker de dgray man, no me inspiro para nada hacer de el primero pero mis amigos también iban de lo mismo y pues seguí la corriente,- se encogió de hombros contándolo, Ace pensó que se convirtió en cosplay por One piece, pero esta bien saber que fue por diversión, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que hacer las cosas por diversión, en cambio Luffy comenzó a pensar si se podía disfrazar alguien de trozo de carne gigante y comestible, las hojas que se encontraban a su lado se llenaron de babas que goteaban por su boca sin cesar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Como bien a mencionado antes Luffy eres cosplay, ¿ tienes alguna anedocta graciosa para compartir?- no entraba dentro del guion, en realidad solo faltaba una pregunta y este tema era interesante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Me han pasado muchas cosas. Lo mas gracioso que me ha paso fue que en un evento no tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer en el escenario y me puse a practicar 10 minutos antes de subir, me caí y me golpie muchas veces hay vídeos de eso. Luego los pondré en instagram xD es mas divertido si lo ven, Luffy comenzó a reírse como si estuviera poseído dando golpes a la mesa/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-A mi también me gravo Usopp metiéndome los palillos en la nariz y danzando, también lo subiré,- se aplaudió Luffy, Ace tiro la toalla por mas que lo intentaba Luffy seguía cometiendo errores,- si tuvieras que ser un personaje de One Piece, ¿cual serias y porque?- esa pregunta no venia, pero su hermano fue tan rápido y era buena, al final no seria tan desastre y tenia madera de periodista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Nami, definitivamente Nami, la amo es muy inteligente y ambiciosa. Siento que nos parecemos mucho la actitud,- nada más nombrarla un escalofrió recorrió al sombrero de paja, aun le dolía todos los golpes que recibió, a este paso terminaría muerto, también era la primera vez a que alguien amaba a Nami, reconocía que era guapa, pero insoportable, por eso seguía soltera. Yoko, era alegre y educada, y lo mas importante no le pegaba y adoraba a Zoro, él no le veía el parecido, con un dedo en la boca se sumió en sus pensamientos dándole vía libre a Ace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-De todas tus historia la más impactante ha sido "Amor Prohibido", incluso ha sido uno de los candidato a mejor fic de One Piece, ¿en que te inspiraste?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No me inspire en nada en particular porque es una adaptación yo solo pongo algo de One Piece en ella y listo! Trato de cuidar la personalidad del personaje poniendo sus frases y algo de ellos, pero la historia ya existía,- la chica no tuvo reparos en responder a todas, fue una experiencia graciosa, tenia nueva anedocta para contar, Ace quiso cerrar el programa a lo que Luffy respondió, dando un fuerte golpe y levantándose, gracias a su impulso todos los que veían esa sintonía vieron los yogures de sus calzones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Por ultimo y no menos importante, sino la mas importante de todas, ¿te gusta la carne?- los ojos del moreno la escaneaban esperando una respuesta, en gesto, escrita o por silabas, a la invitada le costo no fijarse en la novedad, el presentador esta en directo con calzoncillos infantiles, para ser sinceros, no es una novedad, viniendo de Luffy es algo cotidiano./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Claro que me encanta, es lo único en mi nevera,- le guiño un ojo, Luffy se subió a la enorme mesas de entrevistas y debates, con sus famosos palillos en sus fosas nasales danzando y con la silla pegada a sus calzoncillos, Ace se llevo la mano a la frente, creía que podía manejar el programa fue todo lo contrario./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Hasta aquí el programa de hoy, muchas gracias por tu visita y contestar a todas nuestras preguntas, perdón por Luffy,- se disculpo con Yoko y los espectadores./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No tienes por que disculparte, ha sido un placer, muchas gracias a vosotros por entrevistarme,- la muchacha se levanto mientras los cámaras con sus mandíbulas tendidas en el suelo gravaban a Luffy, Garp se encontraba de camino./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No, espera,- Luffy paro,- no puedes irte sin mi,- Ace lo miro atonico,- me voy a vivir contigo, mi nevera esta vacía,- por suerte la autora se encontraba lejos,- yo te encontrare lo juro,- como si fuera lo mas normal, el moreno se quito de encima los ridículos calzones y la silla, dejando a la vistas partes que casi nunca veian la luz del sol, como dios lo trajo al mundo corrió por los pasillos en busca de su nueva amiga, todos creian que los pervertidos eran Brook, Franky y Sanji, por lo visto el trió se ha vuelto cuarteto. Luffy se topo con su abuelo que con mucho amor le dio su merecido, con la esperanza de que espabilara y no fuera la ruina de Sunny tv./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Con esto nos despedimos, que pasen una buena noche y disculpen los daños y trastornos producidos por ciertas imágenes hasta la próxima,- Ace despidió el programa a cuadro, la imagen de un Luffy desnuda de cintura para abajo le rondaba la cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongCANIVALES DELUXE, creado por vekm25./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emANUNCIO/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Un chico rubio, de cejas en espiral bebía de su copa mientras escuchaba la música de la discoteca y observaba a lo que él denominaba como hermosas señoritas bailando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Tenía que probar, debía intentar bailar con una de ellas pero lo había intentado con varias y todas lo habían rechazado por motivos que se escapaban a su entendimiento. Hasta que captó con sus orbes a una hermosa y exuberante pelirroja que iba con otra preciosa peliazul, esa era su oportunidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches señoritas, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene ganas de bailar?- Dijo mientras sus pupilas tomaban forma de corazón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No... esto... yo mejor me quedo con mi amiga,- contestó la /-¡Vamos Vivi! Diviértete un poco, ¡desmelénate! Ella estará encantada de bailar /La chica de cabellos anaranjados empujó la espalda de Vivi y la acercó al rubio, quien estaba contento como unas castañuelas, tan contento estaba que le enseñó sus dotes de bailarín a la peliazul, haciendo el baile de los pajaritos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Pajaritos por aquí! ¡Pajaritos por allá! No sé que más va, chu, chu, chu, chu.- Cantaba Sanji./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La muchacha se paró en seco mientras él movía el cuello como paloma, ¿Qué clase de baile era ese para una discoteca?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La chica de cabellos anaranjados al ver la escena no pudo evitar ir a por su amiga para ambas escapar de ese chico rubio. Había vuelto a pasar, otra mujer había huido de su forma de bailar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Al abrir la puerta de su casa, completamente derrotado, vio en el suelo una especie de propaganda que habían dejado bajo su puerta, la cogió para tirarla, pero en cuanto arrugó el papel echó sus pasos a atrás leyendo lo que ponía la propaganda rosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Academia de baile Bon Clay, pruebela ahora por un módico precio, - leyó.br /En cuanto amaneció Sanji casi voló hacia la Academia y en unas duras semanas en las que entrenó con un tutú rosa junto al propio fundador de la academia (un extraño hombre vestido con un traje de cisnes) al ritmo de "un, deux, trois" volvió a armarse de valor para ir a la discoteca a bailar con alguna mujer guapa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Todos lo miraban, estaba seguro que por la fuerza con la que fue directo hacia una morena de vestido blanco con lunares morados y volantes /-¿Tú bailar conmigo?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Estaba muy nervioso, ya la había cagado. La mujer se lo quedó mirando de forma intensa y entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con más fuerza, si las miradas mataran... estaría muerto, seguro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Me retas a mí a un duelo de baile? No sabes con quien hablas, yo soy Violet,- dijo taconeando con los zapatos como una flamenca profesional.- Y tú solo eres un rubio de cejas raras con tutú.br /¿Con tutú? Sanji se miró, aun llevaba el tutú de la Academia, con razón Bon Clay le había dicho que ese día se iba especialmente guapo y la gente lo miraba /La morena se sacó una rosa de la nada y se la puso entre los dientes mientras bailaba alrededor de un Sanji traumatizado por el tutú, hasta que decidió que el módico precio que había pagado por sus clases de baile, aunque la música no acompañara mucho, debía de recuperarlo en bailes de /Subió su peluda pierna casi hasta el infinito y más allá y bailó, ambos bailaron hasta el amanecer, ella flamenco y él ballet. Hasta que ambos pararon muertos de cansancio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Eres un buen contrincante,- dijo ella muerta de cansancio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Tú... igual...- Dijo intentando coger /La mujer se acercó al escote de su tutú y pasó sus finos dedos de bailarina por su fornido /-Tal vez merezcas que vayamos a otro sitio... ya sabes... a hacer otras cosas más entretenidas...- Dijo acercándose a sus labios y esperando que la besara con los ojos /Esperó, esperó y esperó, y al final abrió un ojo para ver qué ocurría observando a un Sanji dormido al que un gran moco se le hinchaba y disminuía, se hinchaba y disminuí /La escena paró cuando un hombre vestido con unos extraños ropajes azules a rayas y una chaqueta rosa con dos grandes cisnes hizo acto de presencia en la toma dando vueltas con la punta de uno de sus pies, mientras, detrás de él, Violet todavía intentaba despertar a Sanji a base de puros /-Academias de baile Bon Clay, no aseguramos que después de nuestras clases vaya a ligar, no nos gusta la publicidad engañosa,- dijo lanzando besos al aire y bailando sin parar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongANUNCIO por HelenMartinelli./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emTOMAS FALSAS ANUNCIOS/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Toma 1! ¡Acción!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La chica de cabellos anaranjados empujó la espalda de Vivi y la acercó al rubio, quien estaba contento como unas castañuelas, tan contento estaba que le enseñó sus dotes de bailarín a la peliazul, haciendo el baile de los pajaritos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Ma-yo-ne-sa! Ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa, todo lo que había tomado, se me subió pronto a la cabeza,- cantaba Sanji moviendo sus manos como si diera vueltas a una gran olla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Sanji...,- dijo Viví.- Esa no es.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Perdón, entonces es...- Se aclaró la garganta.- Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebe, seibiunouva majavi an de bugui an de güididipí,-dijo moviendo sus manos en horizontal alternando una arriba y una abajo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Esa tampoco... haz el favor de ponerte el teletube con el vídeo de los pajaritos por favor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Toma 7! ¡Acción!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La muchacha se paró en seco mientras él movía el cuello como paloma, ¿Qué clase de baile era ese para una discoteca?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡La madre que me...!- Gritó Sanji tocándose el cuello.- Llamad a chopper, ¡a chopper! que me he quedado enganchado.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Toma 16! ¡A ver si Sanji puede salir de la discoteca! ¡Acción!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Me retas a mí a un duelo de baile? No sabes con quien hablas, yo soy Violet.- Dijo taconeando con los zapatos como una flamenca profesional./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Hasta que uno de los tacones se partió por la mitad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Pero qué clase de tacones de bailadora son estos?- Preguntó Violet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Mis Manolo Blahnik!- Gritó Nami desde la otra punta.- No eran zapatos de flamenco. Me debes 1500000 berries./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-No haberlos dejado por ahí solos y abandonados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Toma 29! ¡Sanji aguanta! ¡Acción!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La mujer se acercó al escote de su tutú y pasó sus finos dedos de bailarina por su fornido pecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Tal vez merezcas que vayamos a otro sitio... ya sabes... a hacer otras cosas más entretenidas...- Dijo acercándose a sus labios y esperando que la besara con los ojos cerrados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Sanji no podía parar de mirarla, no pudo más, y su nariz empezó a tirar sangre como loca llegando a levantar sus pies del suelo. Como si flotara./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Por qué le habéis dicho a chopper que podía irse? ¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Nami./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¡Toma 39! Después de 10 sangrados nasales ¡Acción!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"La morena se sacó una rosa de la nada y se la puso entre los dientes mientras bailaba alrededor de un Sanji traumado por el tutú, hasta que decidió que el módico precio que había pagado por sus clases de baile, aunque la música no acompañara mucho, debía de recuperarlo en bailes de /Subió su peluda pierna casi hasta el infinito y más allá y... El tutú rosa con la malla se partió dejándolo medio desnudo mientras se tapaba sus calzoncillos con la tela rosa partida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"En la toma 42 parece ser que hubo un fallo técnico y Sanji se durmió, pero ya no daba tiempo a arreglarlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongTOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIO, escrito por HelenMartinelli./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emBINFOX/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Foxy se encontraba frente a un cámara de ultima hora, Bartolomeo si no recordaba mal, el único tonto que pillaron despierto, el peliverde con un pendiente colgando de la nariz al estilo vaca lo gravaba frente a un fondo verde, esos que usan en películas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches,- con su nariz y cráneo vendado debido a los sucesos transcurrido en su primer dia de trabajo, busco sus gafas, el representaría el Bingo, junto a la maquina esa que rueda con muchas bolas, metió la mano en su bolsillo, pero nada las dichosas gafas se le volvieron a perder, en esta ocasión no paria nada, Ace y Luffy estarían durmiendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Pueden comprar sus cartones atraves de online y si les surgen alguna duda, estaremos encantados de responderles,- recordó el discurso inicial que le soltó el dueño, nada de lengua obsceno, aun no entendía que tenia que ver tetas con bingo. Se acerco a la maquina que paro, sacando una bolita con un numero, se quedo observándolo, su vista era penosa,- dos patos montandoselo,- por el audífono bartolomeo le pregunto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Montando que?- el peliverde era inteligente cuando quería, si muy listo para secuestrar y acosar a Luffy, desde hoy se hizo su fan y tenia mil planes en mente para raptarlo, quería sustituirlo en el programa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Eres tonto, montando igual a follar, dos patos fornicando,- grito en directo, Luffy desde casa veía el programa junto a sus amigos, Sanji y Usopp, Zoro no dormía en casa, estaría con Robin o otra mujer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Creo que es el numero 22,- le corrigió Bartolomeo, Foxy con aire de superioridad le contesto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Estos son dos patos en el lago, y uno esta detrás de otro, que tu seas virgen y no sepas de este tema no significa que yo también sea un ignorante,- el cara vaca verde no respodio conteniendo su ira dejo que Foxy continuara con sus enormes fallos, aguantar para ascender, solo esta noche./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-El siguiente es,- cogió otra bola,- los pechos, por que el dueño de esto digo que tetas no lo pronunciara, Bartolomeo si no lo veía no lo creía, el cipote confunde un 3 con tetas, de seguro nunca ha visto una, le comenzó a dar hasta pena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-¿Tetas? ¿Seguro?- intento aguntarlo de nuevo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Ahora que lo dices, Foxy observo cerrando los ojos el numero,- creo que es una nalga, vez trasero, culo o glúteos, como no estoy seguro lo tomaremos como empate,- Luffy, Ace y Garp no contuvieron las ganas de llamar y al mismo compás marcaron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Al parecer tenemos varias llamadas,- informo Foxy con su nariz vendada,- buenas noches con quien hablo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Buenas noches Shishishi,- era Luffy, Bartolomeo se sonrojo, su Luffy marco,- oye esos cartones donde están, no los encuentro en online, mi amigo Brook me ha llamado porque desea entrar pero no lo encuentro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Que panda de idiotas, pasa a la siguiente,- muy a pesar de Bartolomeo cambiaron la llamada, su adorado Luffy ignorado como si se tratara de escoria./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Eres el tío mas imbécil del planeta, cámbiale el lugar al cámara, mejor que graves a que sigas con esto,- la voz era de Ace, le costaba creer que existiera una persona capaz de cagarla más que su hermano, sabia que nada bueno saldría de este proyecto, pero esto, se escapaba a la imaginación de cualquiera./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Nunca,- grito Foxy, es mi programa, aquí mando yo, cambia de llamada,- como era de esperar y para desgracia de Foxy le pasaron la siguiente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Pedazo de objeto desechable, nariz de berenjena, si no cambias los puesto me encargare de que el plato que se cocine mañana seas tu,- Garp lo amenazo, estaban lejos, si se dirigía para allá tardaría una hora, el estudio esta en las afueras, llegaría tarde y Foxy haría de las suyas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Cambia llamada,- se hacia el tonto o lo era pensaba Bartolomeo, o mejor dicho estaba tan vendado que por todas esas vendas no captaba los sonidos de las voces, el propio dueño se lo ordeno y nada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"-Escúchame desgraciado,- la voz de cierta pelinaranja mandona vino a la mente de todos,- si no paras de utilizar ese vocabulario te aseguro que lo menos pesado que te caiga encima sera una televisión, cámbiale el puesto a cualquiera, soy Nami y pienso matarte mañana,- los gritos, el nombre y la información extra le hizo reaccionar, sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta la cámara, en el trayecto se le enredaron los cabes y desconecto varios enchufe dejando fuera de antena BINFOX./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongBINFOX, escrito por vekm25/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strong·························/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongEl próximo invitado serian dos, HelenMartinelli y Creatorthefic, elegir a cual de los dos preferís que entrevisten, y si queréis preguntarle algo en especial./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPor cierto, los consejos de Law, las noticias, y pepa pig versión Luffy, aun no están listo, ya se que es lo que más habéis demandado y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza./strong/p 


	9. Chapter 8: HORARIO INFANTIL

_ACE EL EXPLORADOR_

Ace no comprendía dicha situación, de todos los presentes le toco a él, vestir ridículamente y tener que cantar una canción sin sentido no entraban en la lista de proyectos de su vida, de Luffy todos se lo esperaban, programación infantil ideada por su hermano menor, no solo es uno de los protagonistas, arrastro a Zoro con él.

En medio del decorado de un inmenso parque se encontraba de pie junto a Luffy el presentado con que más del 80% de la población femenina de la ciudad adoraban, con un pantalón naranja, una camiseta rosa, unos tenis blancos y una mochila lila, el pecoso se encontraba sexy para lucir este look, como decirlo, tan colorido, sin su característico sombrero y con caras de poco amigos observaba todo con pavor. No fue él único pardillo disfrazado, ¿o si? Luffy no cuenta, se disfrazo de un mono gris con botas lila, y Zoro solo lo obligaron a que se pusiera en la un antifaz azul marino.

-Ace estas en antena, comienza,- el abuelo ordeno al perturbado pecoso que le costaba asimilar todo, se le hacia imposible actuar según el espantoso guion, sin contar la letra ilegible de Luffy, Nami tendría que hacer de exploradora, claro la escusa de la universidad la salvo. Cuando se apunto a salvar la cadena nadie le explico que su dignidad e imagen se verían afectadas.

-Hello* friends*,- Luffy comenzó a mover ambas manos saludando, quejándose mentalmente se le olvido por completo la compañía de su hermanito,- yo soy Monkey D´Botas, el mejor amigo de Ace el explorador,- lo señalo y una melodía sonó, desganado levanto la mano sin gracia,- bueno hoy daremos un paseo por el park* hasta la font*, nuestro friend Zoro nos esta esperando para el picni, ¿queréis acompañarnos?,- Luffy levanto una cesta, conociéndolo estaría vacía, dudo mucho que la llenaran conociéndolo,- genial,- salto, Ace se le hacia extraño, que hablara solo, pensó en dejarle todo el trabajo a él, total el tiene las noticias,- para llegar a la fuente necesitaremos el mapa, gritar conmigo, mapa,- paro unos segundos llevándose la mano a las orejas,- más fuerte no os oigo, MAPA- termino gritando, de la nada aparecía un Brook fantasmal, casi desnudo, con un pañal blanco o eso parecía, hasta sus cabellos negros parecían los de un anciano.

\- Yohohoho,- se rió bailando, hasta aquel entonces el grado de ridiculez era bajo,a esta altura del programa estaba subiendo,- si a un lugar quieres llegar a mi deben consultar, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, yohohoho, yo los puedo ayudar a los sitios encontrar, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa, yohohohoho, a quien debes consultar si a un lugar quieres llegar ¿quien soy yo? Yohohohoho,- una voz conocida respondió.

-El mapa,- también cantaba con esa melodía patética, vergüenza ajena sintió más de uno, pero no Luffy, se unió al canto y la danza, era él que lucia tan feliz con Brook,- el mapa.

-¿Quien te ayuda a decir esto queda por aqui? ¿quien soy yo? Yohohoho- para la desgracia la canción continuaba,

-El mapa- Luffy respondía de los más natural y sus movimientos estaban sincronizados a los del fantasma,- el mapa.

-Soy el mapa, soy el mapa,- meneo la cabeza hacia todo los lados, Luffy no tardo en seguir sus pasos, dos completos idiotas.

-Es el mapa, es el mapa,- la pesadita canción no terminaría nunca, ya sabían todos que hacia de mapa, y Luffy no paraba de recordarlo.

¡SOY EL MAPA! YOHOHOHOHO,- al parecer si termino, con un grito desafinado, pero la tortura seso, hasta Zoro que esperaba en la fuente agradeció el silencio, los alborotos de sus amigos no lo dejaban dormir la siesta.- Hola amigos, soy el mapa, decirle a Ace el explorador y Monkey D´Botas que Zoro los espera en la fuente, memorizar el camino, banco, gran árbol, fuente,- las ultimas palabras las vocalizo lentamente, repetir conmigo,- banco,- hizo una pausa,- gran árbol,- Luffy repetía todo lo que decía,- fuente,- muy bien ahora vosotros solos,- espero unos segundos, Ace pensó que el cierre de la cadena es inminente, ni un milagro la salvaría, no con estos fantasma trabajando en ella, nunca mejor dicho fantasmas,- muy bien decírselo a Ace y Botas, banco, gran árbol, fuente, adiós amigos,- sin esperar que se fuera Ace lo pateo alejándolo.

-Ace no se pega,- repetir conmigo amigos, Ace no se pega,- levanto las manos en señal de que se rendía, así se callo,- bueno amigos que os ha dicho el mapa,- abrió los ojos como si le hablaran,- banco, gran árbol, fuente, Thank* you*, ahora podemos reunirnos con Zoro y comer, su boca se lleno de babas, aunque estuviera actuando, seguía siendo el comilón de Luffy. Corrió hasta un banco sujetando a Ace y llevándoselo con él,-banco, se sentaron, sentado buco con la mirada el árbol más grande, no era tan difícil, solo había un árbol a la vista,- gran árbol, volvió arrastrar a Ace hasta el árbol y señalo la fuente,- font,- corrió sin mesuras hacia allí metiendo la cabeza en el agua, una de dos, pasaba demasiado calor, o tenia sed, alguien debería decirle que ese agua no era potable.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado adiós,- Ace intento terminar con esta tortura.

-De eso nada,- Luffy mostró su húmeda cabeza,- necesitamos vuestra ayuda para encontrar a Zoro ¿lo veis?,- otro silencio tonto se apodero del momento,- Thank* You* friends, sin vuestra ayuda nunca encontraríamos a Zoro,- Luffy camino hasta detrás de la fuente donde Zoro dormía en el césped a moco tendido,- ¡DESPIERTA ZORO!- como el que oye llover siguió durmiendo, hasta que la mente de Luffy ideo un plan, le arrebato la mochila lila a Ace y comenzó a cantar una canción mientras la movía.

-Mochila, mochila, mochila, mochila, lleno con todas tus cosas todo lo traigo aquí, todo lo que necesites llevo dentro de mi, mochila, mochila, mochila, mochila, shishishi, yum yum yum yum delicious,- Luffy canto la canción bailando con la mochila, si la escena anterior daño varias vistas, esta era menos traumante, aunque igual de tonta, cuando acabo tiro todo al suelo, se sentó señalando las cosas.

-Esto es un cuchillo,¿lo necesitamos para despertarlo?- señalo un plateado y metálico cuchillo sin dientes y de punta de redonda,- no, muy bien,- paso al siguiente objeto,- esto es una bocina,¿la necesitamos?- espero unos minutos y sonrió a la cámara,- no, muy bien,- cogió los otros dos objetos restantes,- estos son dos sartenes,- con las enormes sartenes negras sonrió,- shishishi, muy bien, Nami en ocasiones nos despierta con esto.

Ace pensó que lo despertaría con la bocina, se equivoco, espero volver a equivocarse, si mal no recordaba Nami les pegaba sartenasos obligandolos a despertar, espero que Luffy las chocara entre ellas para despertarlo. Luffy sonreí sin contención, sin pensarlo estampo la sartenes en la cabeza de Zoro, el inconsciente no supo lo que tenia en mente su descerebrado amigo, nada más sintió el fuerte dolor se levanto crujiendo los nudillos y gritando LUFFY.

-Zoro no pegues, repetir conmigo, Zoro no pegues,- estas palabras no surgen efecto en el gruñon de cabellos verdes, si algo odiaba es que lo despertaran, si fuera Robin tendría un pase, pero Luffy y de esta manera, la cámara enfoco a Ace que miraba como Zoro le hacia comer las sartenes, bajo ningún concepto pueden mostrar contenido violento, es un programa infantil, así que toda la atención de las cámaras fue dirigida para él. Entre los arbusto sale Zoro sacudiéndose la camiseta blanca seguido de Luffy que se desplaza lentamente.

-¿Cual ha sido vuestra parte favorita?,- con la respiración acelerada el moreno disfrazado de mono mira a sus dos acompañantes que lo miraban como si estuviera loco,- shishishi, a mi también me ha gustado, mi parte favorita ha sido la cancion del mapa,- como si una fuerza divina los pusiera al mismo compás Zoro y Ace expresaron lo mismo.

-Prefiero la parte en la que te comes las sartenes,- a dúo rieron, Luffy no paro en toda la grabación, primera y ultima vez que contaban con ellos para los planes de Luffy, como si apenas unos minutos no hubiera ocurrida nada, nuestro encantador Luffy comienza a cantar y bailar, de la nada se le une Brook, el fantasmal mapa.

-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos shishishi, we did it, lo hicimos shishishi, lleguemos hasta el banco, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos shishi, ¡que bien!, después alcancemos el gran árbol lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos shishishi, en la fuente despertemos al viejo dragón dormilón, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos shishishi, ¡que bien! lo hicimos, yohohohoho,- cantaron los dos desvergonzados que no temían las represarías, Zoro y Ace se alejaron escapándose de las cámaras, y arrepintiéndose de haber madrugado para estos disparates.

 **Escrito por vekm25, con ayuda de su prima pequeña.**

 _ANUNCIO_

El sol brilla intensamente, deslumbrando la plantación de mandarinas, justo en esa plantación se encontraban dos mosquitos, si mosquitos no moscas, el plano se centra en la superficie de una de las mandarinas donde dos mosquitos peculiares y familiares se encontraban en ella, ambos llevaban el atuendo, si no fuera por sus característicos iconos nadie los reconocería, uno de los mosquito se estaba bebiendo un zumo, directamente del cartón sin vasos, con los moros lleno del sabroso néctar se llevo otro a la boca, este mosquito llevaba el traje y un sombrero de paja que no venia a cuento, Franky intento quitárselo, sin mucho éxito por lo que vemos y el otro mosquito destacaba por su larga nariz, ya sabéis quienes son, Luffy y Usopp, debido al escaso capital, por no decir pocos ellos mismo tenían que rodar los anuncios.

-Hola,- saludo con la mano derecha Usopp, miro hacia Luffy, no porque estuviera hablando con él, la mascara le distorsionaba la vista, veía todo oscuro, normal por lo menos no le taparon mas de la cabeza,- somos los mosquitos modernos, con la otra mano se llevo el mismo zumo que Luffy a la boca,- esta delicioso, os preguntareis que hacen dos mosquitos bebiendo zumo, muy fácil, somos mosquitos vegetarianos, la mayor parte de sangre esta contaminada por enfermedades y colesterol, así que somos sanos,- volvió a beber.

-También porque esta muy bueno shishishi, los zumos de mandarina de la plantación de Bellemere son los mejores, shishishi,- Luffy pronuncio desapareciendo dejando solo a Usopp, a la frente del narizotas apareció una gota de sudor, necesitaba a su compañero para el resto y este se marcho, no tardo mucho, con una bolsas de zumo apareció,- los venden en cualquier establecimiento shishi,- como tal cosa saco uno de la bolsa y se lo termino rápidamente.

-Están delicioso y son 100% naturales, sin productos químicos y zumo de mandarina 100&, vive la vida que son dos días, con los zumos mandarinas,- antes de terminar la frase Luffy lo interrumpió.

-Oye, ¿cuantos días tenemos nosotros?- sin dejar de beberse el liquido pregunto, Usopp le respondió con los dedos de la mano, dos dedos fueron los que seguían levantados,- tenemos dos días como la frase, jajajajaja,- se rió y comenzó a cantar y bailar la canción,- vive la vida que son dos días, con los zumos mandarinas, que te llenan de alegrías, no contienen porquerías, tienen 100% de mandarinas,- es obvio que la canción fue escrita por él, y el baile igual, parecido al de los palillos, solo que sin ellos.

-Sprays,- grito Usopp alertando a Luffy que seguía bailando su canción, escribirla le requirió tiempo, y se sentía orgulloso, el bailarín paro en seco articulando con la mano una negativa.

-¡NO! sprays no, son 100% natural,shishi,- ante de que pudieran decir algo más, los rociaron con un liquido y se escuchaba el sonido de un frin.

-Vive la vida que son dos días, con los zumos Mandarinas Bellemere,- gritaron a dúo desapareciendo y en antena aparece el famoso zumo, su imagen es unas aspas con una mandarina en una de ellas, idéntico al de Nami, normal, la empresa y el zumo es propiedad de la pelinaranja.

 **Ideas de CreatorthrFic y vekm25, escrito por vekm25.**

 _TOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIO_

Toma 1, ¡Acción!

-Hola,- Usopp saludo en el fondo verde que Luffy girado observaba, aun no entendía porque rodaban con un fondo tan verde, al principio le recordó a Zoro, seria su pelo, después recordó que no que se trataba de mandarinas y se lió mucho más.

-Oye ¿porque esta el pelo de Zoro aquí?,- señalo la duda más obvia, con un chichón Nami le explico, para ser verdad nuestro Luffy no entendió ni papa, solo tomo la decisión de ignorar el dichoso fondo para no ganarse otro golpe por parte de la chica.

-Toma 3, ¡Acción!

-Esta delicioso, os preguntareis que hacen dos mosquitos bebiendo zumo, muy fácil, somos mosquitos vegetarianos,- Luffy no paraba de equivocarse cada vez que escuchaba vegetariano se olvidaba de los zumos y la cagaba.

-¡YO AMO LA CARNE!- volvió a gritar Luffy,- vegetariano no,- explicarle que estaban actuando no lo entendía, por suerte para Usopp Nami no reparo en hacerle entender a Luffy las cosas, a base de puños, con mano dura. Usopp trajo saliva, si el metida la pata seria el siguiente en recibir las atenciones violenta de su amiga.

-Toma 9, ¡Acción!

-También porque esta muy bueno shishishi, los zumos de mandarina de la plantación de Bellemere son los mejores, shishishi,- Luffy pronuncio desapareciendo dejando solo a Usopp, Nami lo espera detrás de las cámaras con la bolsa de zumos que mostraría, en su lugar el moreno salio con una pata de jamón ibérico, en frente de las cámaras comenzó a hincarle el diente, esta ocasión fue Sanji el que le pateo el culo, le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a Nami.

-Toma 23, ¡Acción! Luffy por tu bien estar hazlo como viene en el guion,- Nami lo amenazo, Luffy pensó bien estar esa es una marca de embutido, el moreno no tiene arreglo, solo pensaba en comida, guion,a shishi, paso por su cabeza el guion retocado por él, añadió una canción que le salio del alma, Brook quería ponerle bragas pero bragas y mandarinas no tienen nada que ver, las mandarinas iban desnuda, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no incorporar CARNE, por suerte para Luffy Nami tuvo que irse ante de lo previsto lo que le dio vía libre para su debut como canta autor.

-Vive la vida que son dos días, con los zumos mandarinas, que te llenan de alegrías, no contienen porquerías, tienen 100% de mandarinas,- Luffy imito a una gallina en el momento que una cremallera se desgarro, Usopp lo vio y comenzó a reírse, en cambio nuestro Luffy siguió bailando, y hasta que se giro mirando a Usopp y mostrando su espalda y sus calzoncillo, en esta ocasión no era carne, ni yogures, eran de shinchan, más de uno se quedo alucinando, seria que le quedaban estos limpio nada más,- Usopp tienes que decir SPRAY,- grito regañando a Usopp.

-Imbécil,- Sanji fue a meter en cintura a Luffy, su querida Namicilla le encargo la grabación y Luffy la liaba,- quieres hacerlo bien,- el tema canción salio en la siguiente escena, puesto que Sanji no tardo en ir detrás de una muchacha dejando la Luffy salirse con la suya.

 **Escrito por vekm25.**

 **Os agradecemos a todos por leernos, avisaros que contamos con una sección nueva que se publicara por un autor anónimo, no quiere revelar su identidad, en el próximo capitulo aparecerán los pica piedras, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **nn, gracias nos alegra que te gustara el cap.**

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy, muchas gracias, es un placer que te hallas divertido, para eso están, para sacar sonrisas, es muy alargador que sea tu primer fic de One piece gracias de verdad.**

 **Solitario196, gracias, como no Nami siempre es la que impone, sin ella no seria lo mismo.**

 **SusaneDPortgas, gracias por la recomendación guapa.**


	10. Chapter 9: LOS PICAPIEDRAS

**Sé que no tengo justificación, mas teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía que corregir aun así disculpen, espero que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre pueda ir actualizando, de nuevo perdón y gracias.**

 **Solitario196,** muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste, hombre todos conocemos a Nami.

 **nn,** muchas gracias me alegro mucho.

 _LOS PICAPIEDRAS_

La vestimenta que usa nuestro singular amigo, Luffy, no es elegante, con su sombrero de paja, su grandiosa sonrisa lleva un vestido característico de la Edad de Piedra, se observa en el espejo admirándose, para él todo es un sueño, formar parte de una de sus series favoritas es un honor. El decorado mostró los diversos detalles que el equipo decoró, en menos de 24 horas disponían de todos los escenarios al estilo prehistórico, típico de esta historia.

El moreno con el vestido rojo con estampados negros al modo vaca se dirige a su piedramóvil (para quien no lo sepa un coche de piedra, sin motor, se pone en marcha con el movimiento producido por los pies). La piedramóvil es el último modelo rojo a juego con su ropa, conduce con grandes zancadas al cine, su amigo Sanji le propuso una cita, se negó rotundamente, bueno hasta que escuchó a parte de te invito a cenar en mi restaurante, las puertas de piedra del cielo se le han abierto.

Sanji luce sus mejores galas, vestido azul claro, corbata y chaqueta negra, camina hacia su porchepiedra negro equipado con los avances en el sector móvil, antes de sentarse repaso su plan, una chica acepto quedar con la condición de que buscara acompañante para una amiga, cita doble, de todos sus amigos Luffy es el más infantil, contando con su interés con el sexo femenino le otorgó el privilegio de estar rodeado de mujeres, no supondría amenaza alguna y con suerte ambas chicas estarían comiendo de su mano.

Robin junto con su mejor amiga Nami esperan a sus acompañantes, la morena asedió a quedar con el rubio para que parará de insistir, el cocinero no cesaba de molestarla, aunque a ella en cierto modo le agradaba, sobre todo cuando uno de sus amigos andaba cerca y se ponía celoso, sin saber el nombre del chico de pelo verde en su interior comenzó a nerviarse, deseaba que Sanji trajera con él a ese musculoso chico de ojos penetrantes, por algo se ha esmerado en su imagen, su vestido lila con generoso escote llamó la atención del rubio, inmediatamente sonrió mirando al lado de él topándose con un desconocido que abre la boca al estilo pitón y traga sin masticar costillas de mamut, la pieza de carne le superaba en tamaño, no importo, el moreno controlo la situación sin inconvenientes. Robin prefirió dejarle a ese muchacho a Nami, además, ella conoce a Sanji, el moreno es un extraño.

Nami quedó asombrada, ahora entendía la insistencia de su amiga, normal que le pida que la acompañe, le cuesta creer que Robin asistiera a ese restaurante por este chico, por cierto no es para nada como se lo había descrito, sacudiéndose su impecable vestido blanco miro de reojo a su amiga, aún no han comenzado y ya empieza a arrepentirse.

-Robinceta que linda luces esta noche pareces una estrella,- nada más llegar Sanji adoptó su postura amorosa con sus ojos de corazones y desprendiéndolos, a su alrededor todo son corazones rosados, sumando su baile al modo flan obligo a las chicas a retener la risa, Luffy no se percató de nada, él solo está pendiente del puesto ambulante de PiedrasPerritosHot,- ¿quién es esta divina dama?- Sanji no tardó en ir a por Nami cogiéndola de la mano, le dio un delicado beso, Nami automáticamente asume que el rubio es un completo idiota optando por el moreno con rastro de comida e el rostro y en la ropa,- este es Luffy,- señalo fríamente a su amigo que ni se inmuto, él continuaba con la mirada en las salchichas.

-Ella es mi amiga Nami,- Robin presento a la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo, todas las esperanzas acumuladas en este encuentro se consumieron como un puro, resignada subió en el porchepiedra de Sanji al mismo momento que Nami se subía con Luffy.

Robin paso una velada aburrida hasta el momento, el rubio fue atento, caballeroso, no intento propasarse, pero tantos halagos por su parte la agobiaban, en toda la película pensó en como lo pasa Nami y en ese misterioso chico que muy a su pesar seguiría siendo un misterio. En cambio Nami, experimento escenas épicas que incluyen baile de los palillos de piedra, es la primera vez que un hombre no quería seducirla, este chico es demasiado infantil por decirlo de algún modo y eso le encantaba.

Con los anuncios las chicas se excusaron para ir al baño, Sanji acompaño a Robin como el caballero que es, Luffy también, por otros motivos, en concreto comida, comprarla en este caso. Con las chicas teniendo conversaciones de chicas (perdonen soy un chico hay aspectos femeninos que no entiendo ni llegare a entender creo), y se retocaban el maquillaje, Sanji fumaba en el instante que retenía a Luffy de matar a un gorila, si gorila nunca mejor dicho, un hombre de dos metros con una abundancia de pelo descomunal por todo el cuerpo. Ese simio choco con Luffy tirándole sus preciadas palomitas, con puedes comprarte otras Sanji intento calmar a Luffy.

Las chicas salieron topándose con el indeseable gorila que con una sonrisa y mirada retorcida las agarro a amabas de la mano, Sanji lanzo el cigarro al suelo, corriendo hacia aquel atrevido gritándole a Luffy.

-¡Tienes razón vamos a vengar la honra de nuestras palomitas!- por decirlo de alguna manera el gorila cobro una gorda, pena que no fuera dinero, se trataba de numerosos golpes por parte de los cuatro, una paliza monumental. Antes de que Luffy lo atropellara a puñetazos y Sanji a patadas, las chicas lo golpearon con fuerza, extraño dos frágiles ángeles con esa fuerza sobrehumana y tan poca piedad, un agente de la ley vio aquella escena, temeroso toca la espalda de Sanji, el rubio se giro justo cuando le ponía las esposas de piedra, - si no he hecho nada, ese desecho de gorila ha sido el culpable, ese bastardo que quería mancillar a mis chicas,- furioso se llevaron detenido al rubio con los agresores restante, los cuatros amigos que quedaron para ver una simple película pasarían la noche en las mazmorras por el solo hecho de defenderse que injusticia.

En la patrullapiedra maldigo su suerte junto a los tontos policías, putos bastardos, se han atrevido a restar a sus inocentes chicas, por otro lado, es una ventaja tener que pasar la noche a solas con Luffy, visto de esta forma es un regalo toda la noche, sus ojos cobraron forma amorosa.

En la mente de Luffy a cámara lenta pasaron sus amores, comida, estar encerrado implica hambre, pálido se quedo. Nami observo su cara, todo un cuadro melancólico, la pelirroja entendía menos al moreno, inexplicablemente lo encontraba muy entretenido, todo un descubrimiento. En cambio Robin se arrepentía de haber aceptado quedar, en la vida encontraría oportunidad de acercarse al peliverde, cabizbaja repaso la destrozada salida.

En silencio trasladaron a los cuatro escandalosos, ninguno hablo, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente caldeado, las condiciones de las instalaciones eran penosas, las rocas frías y sucias estaban conquistadas por la humedad, por no añadir la escasa luz que desprendía la bombilla, los palos de piedra se podían notar, sobre todo Luffy que chocó con ellos, el policía abrió los barrotes quitándoles las esposas-piedras y con un fuerte golpe antes de que entraran gritó.

-Tienes compañía,- por lo visto la noche no acabó para ellos, compañeros de celdas, borrachos, ladrones o cosas peores, una vez dentro y con el policía fuera de la vista Sanji escaneo la zona en busca de los criminales, no dejaría que tocaran a sus princesas, gracias a la luz pobre distinguió una forma que desprendía ronquidos. Luffy se dio cuenta también, como si nada camino hacia el desconocido que roncaba llevándose una grata sorpresa, el hombre que podía pegar ojo en la antihigiénica e incómoda celda llevaba tres pendientes dorados en la oreja izquierda, y sus cabellos verdes alegraron a Luffy, lo que no sabía era que alegraría a la morena, tampoco sabía cómo llegó hasta aquí, bueno esas incógnitas son del próximo capitulo.

 **Escrito anónimo, corregido por vekm25.**

 _ANUNCIO: "DEN DEN MUSHI"_

En el paseo marítimo en plena luz del día con gente por todas partes, nuestro particular amigo Brook con su inconfundible pelo afro, unas gafas de estrellas más grande que sus ojos, su extravagancia no se quedo allí, con un traje blanco y una camisa de tonos arcoíris con los tres últimos botones abrochados mientras el resto mostraba su pecho, no es que fuera una vista agradable y detrás suya Franky con la misma camisa desabrochada por completo, un tanga blanco y unas gafas idénticas del mismo tamaño y color naranja chillón. Una música comenzó a sonar, una melodía muy conocido, ambos caminaron moviendo las caderas y pies al ritmo de la música cantando.

-"Buena idea, todo el verano con Den Den Mushi, buena idea, más megas, Den Den Mushi es súper mortal"- lo repiten un ay otra vez, hasta que un teléfono aparece en medio de la imagen, cada uno se coloca a su lado en cada extremo, a dúo vuelven a hablar.- Si te pasas a contrato llévate por 0 Belis este smarphone súper molón,- levantan el pulgar hacia arriba,- buena idea Den Den Mushi arrasa en Grand line.

 **Escrito por anónimo, corregido por vekm25.**

 _TOMAS FALSAS DEL ANUNCIO_

-Toma 1, ¡Acción!- gritaron para que le escucharan los protagonistas.

-Yohohoho, guapa enséñame las braguitas,- nada más pasar unas atractivas muchachas Brook soltó su famosa frase, las caras de horror de las señoritas pasaron a carcajadas al instante que nuestra delicada Nami añade chichones.

-Toma 5, ¡Acción!

-Buena idea, todo el verano con Den Den Mushi,- los dos protagonistas caminaron bailando moviéndose al completo cuando las estrelladas gafas se caen al suelo dejando al descubiertas las tremendas ojeras del peliazul y el pelo afro causada por las salidas nocturnas y las pocas horas destinadas al sueño, debido al presupuesto las maquilladoras y estilas no fueron contratados, para ser sincero Nami decidió ahorrar ese gasto tonto y aprovechar los completos absurdos de la sesión de objetos perdidos, de algún modo inexplicable la pelirroja se adjudicaba el control casi absoluto, la segunda al mando, ella sacaría al Sunny Tv de los números rojos y cuando alcance esplendor sacará provechó a los esfuerzos.

-¡Corten!- grito poseída por los mil demonios Nami, perdió la cuenta de las veces que se han caído las dichosas gafas. Usopp se acerco a sus amigos actores por este momento, el narizota llevaba un cinturón de herramientas entre los utensilios destaco la cinta aislante que uso en las cabezas de los resacados protagonistas, usando una cantidad alarmante conseguía unir las gafas en sus caras e incluso las pego a sus cabellos.

-¡El capitán Usopp os ha salvado la toma!- Usopp no tardó en montar una de sus películas con poses de héroes ridícula que se quedaron en nada, ya que salió corriendo cuando una malhumorada mujer de pelos rojos se acercaba.

-Toma 7 ¡Acción!- tras muchos intentos todos perdieron las pocas esperanzas que habían puesto en los estrafalarios chicos, incluidos los cámaras.

-Buena idea,- justo con esas palabras el plano paso de mostrar a dos hombres a cinco, se sumaron Chopper vestido igual que Brook, Luffy con un chaleco arcoíris, pantalón corto blanco y sus chanclas. Otro que se sumó al absurdo baile y canto es Usopp con un mono blanco y camisa arcoíris , los cinco llevan las enormes gafas pegadas,- todo el verano con Den Den Mushi,- cada uno baila a su manera a excepción de Brookk y Franky que se sincronizaban bastante, el que más pegaba el canté es Luffy con su singular baile de los palillos y la gallina, como era de esperar Nami interfirió golpeándolos a todos, los inocentes de Brook y Franky en este caso también recibieron.

-Toma 25, ¡Acción!

Al lado del smarphone Brook tiró de la manga de la camisa de Franky, los dos callaron y se miraron, al menos no salían del guión echo por Robin. Brookj tocó la pantalla de la enorme maqueta, la cara de Franky se sorprendió, ambos se escondieron detrás del trozo del cartón cuchicheando, tras unos segundos salen como si nada.

-si te pasa a contracto llévate un smarphone tamaño normal y que funciona,- si tenían planeado algo les fue imposible debido a la cantidad de objetos voladores que le lanzaron, en medio del paseo, todo el mundo observaba el turbulento por no decir desastroso anuncio.

En la toma 26 tras la avalancha estos dos espabilaron, Usopp se los explico, más que la explicación de su amigo, temían los golpes de cierta mujer cada vez iban a más.

 **Escritos anónimo, corregido por vekm25**

 _ENTRE EL RODAJE_

-Abuelo, abuelo,- Sabo corría en busca de Garp para darle dos noticias, la primera es que los disparatados anuncios con pobres recursos arrasaban provocando el aumento espectacular de los productos vendidos a los que se han sumado más empresas con fuertes sumas de capital para hacer la publicidad y emitirlo. La segunda era una no tan buena, todas las cadenas se reunirán esta semana, mejor dicho las hijas y mujeres de los directores o dueños.

Sunny Tv se encuentra dentro de la reunión femenina que representan a su cadena, pensaban que las mujeres son más civilizadas y no terminarían pegándose, claro eso piensa alguien que no conoce a Nami.

El dilema esta en quién mandar, Nami descartada, Koala igual, Kokoro ni pensarlo, Dandan ni hablar, Robin sería una buena candidata siempre y cuando ella quiera y lo oculte al resto de chicas, aún así tendrían que mandar a alguien más ya que tenían disponibles varias entradas del evento, en caso de no aprovecharlas quedarían como marginados, lo importante es encontrar a su abuelo, ya tendrían tiempo de planearlo excluyendo a la mayoría de mujeres, no es ser machista sino precavido.

 **Escrito por vekm25.**


End file.
